Apocalyspe von Zwei Welten
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Sequel to Gerissen durch Zwei Welten. Ichigo decides to raise his Diclonii daughter named Nyu for the sake of both Rukia and Lucy. Soul Society finds itself in dissaray after some new Shinigami take over. Something evil is developing...
1. Prolog Wunder oder Abscheu?

Apocalyspe von Zwei Welten (Apocalypse of Two Worlds)

This is it! The long awaited sequel to the epic Bleach/ Elfen Lied X-over _Gerissen durch Zwei Welten. _As this is a sequel I recommend reading the first story. I also recommend reading the Manga of _Elfen Lied f_rom ch65 Onwards as I'm going to introduce some new characters and concepts from the latter half of the Manga version. I think we all know it's obvious but I don't own the characters of Tite Kubo or Okamoto Lynn but I thank them for giving me the inspiration to write what is becoming a very successful fanfiction crossover. I can't guarantee regular updates as I have to finish at least three stories at once but I just wanted to get right into this. So here it is...

1.

"_Never in my twenty years of experience have I seen a baby like this..." The doctor shielded the baby from Ichigo's view._

"_Dammit let me see my baby!" Ichigo grew impatient._

_The doctor moved around as he held the baby in his arms. It was nothing out of the ordinary – a beautiful and healthy baby girl..._

_...Apart from the fact she had two distinct growths on her forehead...................................................._

_----- _

"No...We can't Rukia, after all the troubles with Lucy."

"But she's our daughter!" Rukia pleaded as her voice was muffled by the nebuliser. The complicated pregnancy had caused a lot of internal bleeding and now she was being treated for haemorrhaging.

"Please Ichigo don't stress her she's lost a lot of blood and needs to rest." One of the orderlies said as he attached a cocktail of tubes and nodes onto Rukia's body.

Ichigo removed himself from the room and slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit! How can I even consider killing my own daughter...But she's a Diclonius..."

It was getting late and most of the nurses and doctors were absent. Ichigo snuck over to the nursery where all the other newborns were being kept. He could tell which one was his; only one baby here was born with horns. He would do the world a favour by ending her life and preventing more deaths.

He looked down at the offspring he had created. Such a fragile life yet he saw her only as a wretch and an existential threat. He clasped his arms around the child as it struggled to breathe.

"I must do this...to prevent more deaths." This was a new Ichigo even he was surprised by his change of character. Never before would Ichigo put one's life over another but ever since Lucy and Mariko's destruction in Kamakura, he felt paranoid and had to stop the bloodline of deadly Diclonius here and now.

Sounds of spilt liquid came from behind in the dark ward. Ichigo turned and saw Rukia trudging towards him. Every step she took more blood gushed from her gown, which was almost entirely crimson now.

"Rukia you shouldn't be up yet." Ichigo said trying to sound somewhat human.

"Why Ichigo...?" Her voice was weak. "Why did you have to kill her...she done nothing wrong...she hasn't had a chance..." She doubled over but Ichigo managed to grab her with his free arm. Her slumped body alarmed Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia come on now we'll get you back to your bed....Rukia? Rukia?" He shook her violently seeking a response which never came. Her face would still look as beautiful as it always did – even in death. Her Raven hair shone in the night and her bang draped over her gentle – though bloodstained face.

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!? RUKIA!!!"

No amount of tears shed from Ichigo would bring her back though. He knew this was his entire fault, if he didn't threaten to kill their daughter he wouldn't have made her get out of bed too early. She could have lived but now Ichigo was left with his barely breathing daughter. He stared into the eyes of his Diclonius daughter. Her face reminded him of Rukia and her hair was too faint to make out the colour but he imagined it to look like her mother's as well. If only Ichigo devoted the time to see the beauty of his daughter instead of the dark side he came up with.

"Why Rukia?" He said to his deceased partner. "How can I go on without you?"

He gazed yet again into his daughter's eyes and saw the face of Nyu, the docile and happy girl he knew and loved so long ago. He remembered her long and striking pink hair and her chirpy face with eyes as wide as a puppy's. He remembered the brief time he had with Lucy and the wonderful memories they shared. But Lucy nearly tore apart his relationship with Rukia and let too many horrible circumstances. But he felt obliged to Lucy's memory to continue on with his life and raise this daughter to love and cherish humans as her own kind.

"It's okay now...I'm sorry daddy tried to hurt you...I shall call you...Nyu." He huddled in his daughter now called Nyu into his arms and held her tightly. He felt like he found himself again, swearing to protect this child for Rukia and Lucy's sake. He rocked back and forth on the ground and sobbed hysterically as he realised he was going to have to one day tell Nyu she has no mother...

-----

SERETEI:

Things weren't quite returning to normal in Soul Society. Many captains and Shinigami perished during the Diclonii War. It was much worse than the Arrancar war which only saw the deaths of Iba, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika. By the end of the Diclonii war however, Ukitake, Sentauro, Kiyone, Mayuri, Hitsugaya, Renji, Izuru, Soi Fon, Omaeda and the Captain commander Genryussai Yammamoto had perished. Kenpachi was significantly wounded and had to adorn prosthetic limbs, Momo and Kommamura had to recover from grievous wounds and Soul Society was left with no real leader. Three captains, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku and Hisagi shared a joint de facto commander role but it was quickly starting to become dysfunctional especially in regards with what to do with the remaining Diclonii children. Byakuya honoured Kira Izuru's ambition but still saw them as a possible threat; Shunsui was not particularly fussed about their fate but Hisagi, a close companion of Izuru, wanted them to co-exist with the Shinigami and assist the captains on treacherous tasks.

Sasakibe was promoted to second squad captain as a result of his former captain's passing. He would take charge of the Onmitsukido. Tatsufosa was also promoted to be third squad's captain but he lacked the charisma of Kira Izuru and dissent grew among that squad. Yuhi was also raised to tenth squad captain as he was a loyal follower of Hitsugaya, he was one of the only few newly appointed captain to actually be accepted fully by the squad. But three squads: first, twelfth and thirteenth still lacked a captain. Kurama couldn't really become captain of twelfth squad as he didn't even have a zanpakuto yet and no one else really had the same charisma as Kira to take true command. That is until someone else came along.

The captains aligned themselves in the captain's court awaiting the arrival of a said new captain who would take over business on Soul Society.

"I wonder who it could be." Tatsufosa asked Byakuya who was adjacent. He didn't respond and just remained their in his noble stance.

"Well let's hope he can get us organised again." Shunsui commented as he looked at his pink women's haori.

"I don't think it's right to resort to someone we haven't even met yet." Hisagi grew cynical as a loyal defender of Izuru. Momo Hinamori, who was also very close to Kira also agreed.

"Maybe we shouldn't judge until we get to know him." Yuhi calmly commented. He now had a blue 'x' marking across his face and had silvery/blue hair, emulating his captain as much as possible in look and personality.

"If this newbie's a brat then I'll quickly deal with him." A blind Kenpachi waved around his sword as he chuckled madly.

"Such vulgar talk..." Kommamura uttered. "I follow anyone who shows true leadership."

"Shaddap ya big dog." Kenpachi referring to Kommamura's beastly appearance.

"Take that back Kenpachi or so help me I'll-" The commotion was silence as the hall doors creaked open slowly. Four figures came forth as others advanced behind. The four figures at the front were the most striking due to their appearance. The one on the farthest left looked like an effeminate male and the one next to him was more of a masculine female though both had flickering blonde hair. The one on the far right had an instant appearance of a monster with a sinister grin and flowing long, black hair as well as his leathery attire rather than the traditional kimono. Another person next to him also donned slightly different attire with a black cape draped around his body. The one in the centre stood over the rest as he showed the posture of a leader. His slick grey hair indicated his life experience and his eyes were darkened with shadow giving him a slightly evil appearance.

The man in the centre addressed his fellow Shinigami. "It's good to see you all. My name's Kakuzawa and I will be taking charge of this place from now on."


	2. Fehlende Stücke

2.

MAPLE INN – KAMAKURA

A cheery pink-haired girl hopped up the many stairs on which lead to her old home. She was looking forward to seeing Mayu, Yuka, Kouta and Wanta again.

She arrived at the door but a flood of recent event entered her mind. Seeing Lucy alive once more was a surprise to everyone and the events which followed were devastating to not only this place but for most of the world. Finally she remembered her papa who she knew she would not be able to see again.

She held back the tears though and tried to put on as happy a face as possible. Opening the door felt strange, it was jammed several times as if someone forced their way in or out. The house was also quite dark and silence filled the air. A bone-chilling breeze was also prevalent.

"Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, I'm back!" But noone responded. They may have all went out for a trip but where would they go since there's nothing left on the island? Also why does the house feel strange like someone else has recently been here? She had many unwavering thoughts and noone to answer them.

A note.

"Oh they left me a note! That's thoughtful!" She bent over and picked up the folded piece of paper. The handwriting was quite messy and barely legible but she tried to read on:

NUMBER SEVEN

IF YOU ARE READING THIS NOTE THEN YOU HAVE PROBABLY RETURNED HERE HOPING TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS KOUTA, MAYU AND YUKA...

Nana was already feeling strange about this. Whoever wrote this was not a friend of hers.

...UNFORTUNATELY THEY AREN'T AVALIBLE AT THE MOMENT BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN I RECCOMEND WE MEET AT THE REMAINS OF YOUR ORIGINAL HOME AT THE FORMER RESEARCH FACILITY. IN THE DRAWER IN FRONT OF YOU IS A WATCH. DON'T USE IT TO READ THE TIME BUT ONCE YOU HAVE DECIDED THEN YOU MUST PRESS THE SMALL BUTTON AS IF YOU WERE ADJUSTING THE TIME...

_What the hell is this? What has happened to my friends?_

...I WONT GIVE YOU A DEADLINE BUT EACH DAY YOU HESITATE YOUR FRIENDS WILL SUFFER

YOURS SINCERELY

A name was not left behind. What kind of monster would mess with Nana's thoughts like this? Overwhelmed she collapsed to the ground clutching the note of fate.

-----

KUROSAKI CLINIC - NEW KARAKURA:

Ichigo had returned to his beloved home with his newborn daughter which he named Nyu. He decided he would tell the family Rukia died as a result of complications with the birth but not mention that he nearly took his daughter life as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that son." Isshin comforted Ichigo as he told his family the story. Yuzu would have bee bawling but seeing her niece was enough to make her smile, at least on the outside.

"So how are you going to raise Nyu then?" Karin quizzed Ichigo.

"Well I may need you guys to assist me with this one." Ichigo scratching his head.

Yuzu offered Nyu a bottle of formula to which the baby guzzled monstrously. "Wow she's got an appetite." She chirped.

"Well I'm not sure how I'll find the money to feed her and clothe her so what should I do?"

Isshin thought for a moment. "Ah! I was reading the newspaper today and there's a neat little job on offer not far from here actually, hours sound fairly flexible and no experience is required."

"What's the job then?" Ichigo seemed positive now at the prospect of a new income base. A job would be a chance to show some responsibility and since he was a parent now he had a reputation to uphold.

"Well it just says 'working around' but it say the place is called Urahara Shoten"

"Urahara Shoten!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah here I cut it out for you..." Isshin gave his son the piece of paper with a red marker pen circled around Urahara Shoten.

"I dunno dad I've heard some things about that place."

"Nonsense." Isshin shrugged off. "You will do great there and besides there aren't many other vacancies around.

"Why can't I just work at the clinic for a while?"

"I don't need an assistant just go check it out."

Ichigo reluctantly gave in. He imagined the kind of weird things that man would make him do.

"Well can you look after her for a while. I'll head over now." Ichigo slipped on a dark jacket and left Isshin with his daughter.

"How's Ichigo gonna tell Nyu about her mother's passing." Yuzu wondered as she stared at the horned child. Though the horns were out of the ordinary it reminded her of the older Nyu that lived here for a while.

Isshin responded. "Well it was like when I had to break our mother's passing to you two..." At that point both girls looked down in sadness. "...He'll work it out." He got up and looked out the window at the landscape of New Karakura. "I trust my friend Urahara will make him work for that money."

-----

SERETEI

The new Shinigami recruits had started integrating in to soul society. Hisagi thought it was suspicious that almost all of the recruits were raised to captain class levels.

_So Kakuzawa is __first__ squad captain, the one with the cape who simply called himself 'commander' was placed in second squad with another older looking cape man as vice-captain; that means Sasakibe was demoted to third seat. The blonde female who also didn't formally introduce herself was placed in thirteenth squad as captain and the leather clad man was now in charge of eleventh, that won't go down well with Kenpachi._

What bothered him the most, as he rested in his barracks, was the fact that these people seemed to appear out of nowhere.

_Not only didn't we find them in Rukongai but they weren't recorded to be in the Shinigami Academy and weren't even recently given a soul burial. Where could they have been this entire time whilst all the fighting was occurring? What is their motive for appearing now? It all doen't make sense..._

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts. "Um...Sorry Captain Hisagi."

"Oh Captain Hinamori! It's okay come in."

Hinamori clutched her uniform as she sat. She hadn't felt this uncomfortable since realising Aizen's betrayal. "What's wrong?"

"Um...Well I'm not sure about these new captains."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Hisagi said assured she was on his side.

"I've never seen or heard of Kakuzawa before and none of his subordinates have really talked to us, they seem like they have their own business to attend to."

"Maybe they just don't want us to know what's going on." Hisagi suggested.

"But surely we can trust them...Right?"

Hisagi groaned with the dilemma. "I guess we should just wing it and keep a close eye on them."

Hinamori was about to leave the room till she stopped again. "Oh and another thing..."

"Yes Momo-chan?"

"I can't find my Diclonius assistants..."

* * *

Nana's lost her 'family' and Momo's lost her Diclonii assisstants, could they possibly be linked? And what are the new captains up to? Find the missing pieces in the next chapter...


	3. Ihr Name ist Kaede

3.

URAHARA SHOTEN:

The sun glared over the patio of the feudal style building. A man in strange clothing which included a green haori and a striped hat as well as wooden clogs and a cane by his side basked in nature's glory until his new helper arrived.

"Ah! Hey Ichigo!" He waved his cane as he welcomed the orange haired lad.

"So is it true you are hiring people for a job here?"

"Yes but I reserved it especially for you." He put out his hand in a gesture of a handshake. "You're hired boy."

"Boy?" Ichigo retracted looking puzzled.

"Now for your first task I need you to deliver these packages to Pokakutel office on High Street." Urahara clicked his fingers and three of his other helpers held in glorious fashion three equal sized cardboard boxes which all were labelled as FRAGILE.

"But I can't carry all those!" Ichigo stammered.

"Well you can drive right?" When Ichigo shook his head he smiled. "Well this will test your strength then as your walking with them boy."

"Stop calling me that!"

One of the helpers, a goliath of a man knelt aside Urahara. "Urahara-san, are you sure he is right to carry this volatile material? I will gladly help the rookie."

Ichigo twitched as they sullied his name.

Urahara sighed. "I trust he will carry them with the tenderness and finesse..." He spoke almost demonically for a moment. "...**His job depends on it.**"

Ichigo was raining sweat beads by now until Urahara waved his little fan. "Okay now good luck Ichigo." He chirped as Ichigo set off with the rather heavy packaging.

-----

"Gee that Hat 'n' clogs is such a creep..." Ichigo said to himself as he trudged along the footpath with the boxes. When stacked on top of each other they surpassed Ichigo's height and they were so wide that Ichigo had trouble peering to each side to see where he was going. Even he knew this was an accident waiting to happen.

The sound of a woman yelping made Ichigo jump, but it was because he bumped into her as she was walking in front of her. He managed to catch a glimpse of her lustrous, long brown hair as it descended to the pavement.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

When he saw her lying on the ground he was worried he knocked her out. He dropped the one box left in his grasp and assisted the young girl as she looked dazed. "Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No...I'm fine..." She let out a forced giggle as she grabbed the back of her head which made her seem clumsy. She had a magical, brimming smile and the fairest of skin; her eyes were a crimson-brown.

"Let me at least help you up then." Ichigo grabbed her hand and propped up the poor female. She looked like she was a fairly sophisticated lady as she wore a navy blue skirt to her knees and a blue sweater with a sky blue collared shirt underneath.

"Thanks. Oh no! You're packages!" She looked in dismay at the broken contents of Ichigo's delivery.

"Never mind, it's, my fault anyway." Ichigo shrugged off.

"Is that addressed to the Pokakutel facility?" She asked in curiosity.

"What makes you think that?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"Well I'm heading there for work and we're expecting a delivery today!" She chirped in a fashion that reminded Ichigo of someone he lost a while ago.

"That's a funny coincidence then...Do you know what it may be?"

"Nope. I'm just a secretary there." She picked up a flattened box. "Let me help you carry them.

"Oh um...thanks." Ichigo kindly accepted her assistance. "By the way my name's Ichigo."

"That's a nice name." She complimented. "My name's Kaede, pleased to bump into you."

"Hahahaha." Ichigo forced a laugh to break the ice.

-----

As they walked they managed some small talk until Ichigo brought up his late partner.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Kaede lent a sympathetic ear.

"Well I can't help but think that it's my fault." Ichigo spoke solemnly.

"Oh I'm sure you did all you could."

"Well she was very stressed from delivering the baby and I must have contributed to that."

Kaede placed a free hand on his shoulder. "Don't take the burden alone, you should talk to your family and close friends about it; they'll help you out."

"That's another thing..." Ichigo had to be careful before he produced unwanted tears. "I seem to always lose those close to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my best friends are all dead due to my incompetence and so to..." He had to stop. "...I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to tell me if it's too personal..." now Kaede seemed reflective. "I have no parents..."

"Sorry?"

Kaede bowed her head as she continued walking with the package. "Well I have never seen my true parents. In fact...I can't recall anything before last year."

Ichigo felt selfish. Here he was trying to gain a sympathy vote yet she never even had the privilege of being around a family let alone remembering having one. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kaede produced a smile. "It's okay. I will one day meet them – I am sure of it!"

"I admire your optimism." Ichigo felt a bit better seeing her resilience to such a crisis. "Well looks like we're here."

The building was about five stories and had shimmering glass panel windows. It had a strange logo which would have made Walt Disney turn in his grave if he saw it. A circle with two pointed projections at a tilt.

"Well I can take these from here Ichigo." She took the semi-destroyed contents and placed them on the reception desk. The foyer had a pleasant, welcoming scent like the kind you would smell in a new car but with a hint of honey and lavender. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Ichigo waved as he approached the door, but since he wasn't looking forward he inadvertently bumped into the wall adjacent to the door. "OUCH!"

"Tee-hee." Kaede giggled at the clumsy orange haired boy.

"Hey that's not..." Ichigo remembered that this was probably karma for running into her before. "...Okay see ya."

Apart from the possible broken nose Ichigo felt happy getting to know the kind woman.

_Hopefully Hat 'n' clogs will make me deliver there more often_

The image of that enchanting girl he ran into today would float around in his mind for the rest of the day. But something bothered him...

_Why do I feel like I've known that girl from somewhere?_

* * *

Who could the girl from before be? What connection does she have to Ichigo, if any? More happening in the next chapter.


	4. Das KomplottSteigen

4.

"Dammit I can't believe the injustice." Kurama stormed out of his research lab as Hisagi walked by.

"What's wrong Kurama-san?" Hisagi asked.

"Dr. Nousou has taken over as 12th squad captain and head of research and development." Kurama then cursed under his tongue.

"Yes it seems strange that these new Shinigami seem to have taken over but I have even more alarming news."

"What is it?"

"Momo said she couldn't find her Diclonius assistants, and nor can I."

"Crap." Kurama rushed over towards first squad barracks to meet the Captain-commander Kakuzawa.

The two arrived on front of the large set of doors and could hear a conversation between Kakuzawa and the Unknown Man.

_"How's the extraction process going?"_

_"Excellent sir and you'll be pleased to know our clones are almost fully developed."_

_"And how's our visitors?"_

_"They are still alive for that matter but they keep complaining about food or something."_

_"Hah! Pitiful humans. Okay resume the extraction process."_

_"Yes Chief Kakuzawa."_

The sound of footsteps indicated Hisagi and Kurama needed to get away before they were spotted eavesdropping on the captain-commander.

"That man sounds so evil." Hisagi commented.

"He is. He was chief of Diclonii pathogen research. I don't think I've met the other man in there though."

"What are you two doing here?" Hisagi and Kurama were stopped by the captain of Sixth squad Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You have to listen to us Kuchiki-sama. Kakuzawa is up to something and we must inform the original captains."

"I will not listen to your treachery. I serve anyone who shows true leadership. Now get out before I have to cut you down with my own blade."

"Fine." The two conspirers moved away and managed to find Shunsui Kyoraku – he should understand their case.

"I dunno we've just stabilised Seretei again. I don't think I want any part in some uprising. Beside I'm too tired." Shunsui dozed off as the two continued to ramble about the situation.

"Dammit. What about Kommamura – the fox man?"

Hisagi had to hit Kurama for demoting a captain to a 'fox-man' but then explained the he too showed devotion to any leader but to a lesser extent than Byakuya's blind pride.

"Tatsufosa was loyal to Kira and surely he will follow us." Hisagi showed Kurama how to get to the Third squad barracks where they met the captain. He was training some lower ranking new recruits.

"Tatsufosa can we talk to you for a moment in private?"

"What is it?"

"It's about the new captain-commander; we think his group may be up to something."

"Really? These guys I'm training all seem pretty obedient but if you have any proof."

"They were talking about 'clones' and 'extraction' plus our Diclonii assistants have gone missing."

Tatsufosa brought his hand to his chin in contemplation. "Now that I think about it mine have wandered off somewhere as well...But I can't leave now it would look too suspicious."

"It's okay; we're going to round up a group of trusted Shinigami so we can meet later tonight."

"Where will we meet?"

"Since I'm the one who organised this conspiracy, we'll meet in the ninth squad barracks."

"Got it."

*****

NINTH SQUAD BARRACKS: LATER THAT NIGHT

The room was packed full of concerned Shinigami who all managed to somehow cram their way through the wooden structure. Hisagi stood on a small platform with a stand and silenced the crowd to begin the meeting. Kurama kept watch outside the doorway with ninth squad assistant captain Mika.

"Now I'm glad we have had a large turnout. I thin you all now why your here. This new Shingami who likes to call himself Kakuzawa thinks he has what it takes to lead our entire organisation – the Gotei 13. Now am I the only one who thinks that is a little odd that he not only skipped a captain's exam and nor was he approved by at least six captains nor even demonstrated he can achieve Bankai, but he and his subordinates have deliberately kept away from our affairs. I have not heard one of those new Captains speak to me personally. So what have they got to hide!?" Hisagi slammed his fist on the stand gathering a loud cheer from the audience.

"I for one am NOT going to listen to his demands, I will make sure he gets the position he deserves. And I will find out where our Diclonius children are. Your job is to defy his rule and only report to me on issues. He is not our commander until he shows his loyalty to Soul Society.

"Right on." A very enthusiastic man leapt up from the crowd.

"Please sit down." Hisagi urged.

"No let me come up there and help you gee up the crown some more." The man clambered over the other Shinigami until he was only a few metres away from Hisagi.

"Hisagi watch out!" Kurama yelled. Hisagi managed to raise his sword in time before the man's invisible weapon struck.

"Oh no! A spy. Get him." The majority of the crowd moved in panic whilst the front few rows managed to restrain the crazy man who had seemed to develop blood red eyes and two noticeable horns.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" The man seemed to enter a berserker mode as eight officers held the beastly man down.

"Hold him there. I will end this quickly." Hisagi's sword dropped down on the crazed Shinigami's chest immediately ending his life. However unlike a normal Shinigami death where the body completely dissolves into reishi this body melted leaving his spinal chord intact.

"This is strange." Some of the Shinigami muttered.

Hisagi was also perplexed by the strange Shinigami; he swore he could feel an invisible force grinding against his sword.

_It couldn't be – no only females can be Diclonius. But the horns..._

"I think we need to be extra vigilant my fellow Shinigami, this will not be our first mole and this may not be our strongest enemy – something truly diabolical is developing here..."


	5. Begegnung mit dem Demokeit

5.

NEW KARAKURA

Ichigo dreamt of Kaede that night. He woke up with a fresh smile on his face. A feeling he had not experienced for a long time. Pain and grief had been the only feelings he knew of before meeting that strange girl.

His happiness was soon to be one of stress as he noticed the time on his alarm clock.

"HOLY SHIT I'M LATE FOR WORK!!!"

-----

"What's the hurry son, won't you have some breakfast-" Isshin's toast suddenly disappeared as his son snatched it into his mouth.

"Srrphy dd got gnw." Ichigo shouted as his voice was muffled by the brief meal.

"Phew." Some time later, Ichigo had arrived at the Urahara Shoten. He checked his watch once more to confirm his punctual timing.

"~ Oh hi Ichigo!" Urahara waved a fan as he sat on the porch. "Some boxes are waiting for you inside. We've had another order from Pokakutel."

Ichigo subtly made a victory pose as he looked forward to the possibility of bumping into Kaede again – but hopefully not literally!

-----

"Man these boxes are heavy I wonder what's in them?" Ichigo spoke to himself as he trudged along the street towards the office. This time he managed to see Kaede coming from the corner of his eye.

"Hi Ichigo."

_She remembered my name...YES!_

"Oh hi Kaede. Fancy bumping into you again."

She giggled. "Well at least we didn't literally bump into each other like last time."

_That's what I was thinking._

"So work again?" Ichigo initiated more small talk as they walked together.

"Yup. Say do you want me to help you with any of those?"

"Oh no thanks! It wouldn't be right to let a girl like you carry heavy items."

She stopped in front of Ichigo with a stern look. "Who do you take me for? Some weak helpless damsel." She snatched two of the boxes from Ichigo but pulled with such force that she began to fall backwards.

"KAEDE!" But Ichigo couldn't do anything to help.

"Kyahh! Oh!" Kaede amazingly seemed to be unaffected by the impact and Ichigo swore he could see her briefly hovering before hitting the ground. He rubbed his eyes to ensure he wasn't seeing things but foolishly dropped his own box which landed on his toe.

"DAMMIT ALL!" Ichigo cursed as he grabbed his throbbing toe.

"Tee-hee"

"Hey this isn't funny. You could have hurt yourself just then."

"But I didn't so there." They both started arguing like a bunch of schoolkids until they reached the office again.

"Well I'll take these from here Ichigo. Thanks again for companying me to work – it can be so boring here at times."

"Yeah my work is full of very weird people."

"Why do they take drugs or something?"

Ichigo stammered. "N-n-no way – I mean...I hope not...Nah you just don't want to know them. There a kooky bunch."

"Can't be as weird as the execs here though." She entered the building and said goodbye to Ichigo.

Ichigo now had time to replay that fall she had.

_She amazingly was unharmed and it almost felt like she fell in slow motion. What could have caused that? Agh! I'm being delirious. I better take a nap._

"AARGGHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" The shrill scream of a women sparked Ichigo into action.

"A hollow?" He pressed his Deputy Shinigami badge on his chest, triggering the release of his Shinigami form. "It has been a while hasn't it Zangetsu?" He spoke to his zanpakuto – a large scimitar wrapped in cloth – as he shunpoed to the source of the cries.

A young woman cowered amongst some bins in a derelict alleyway. Three men waved knifes and other assortment of weapons as they surrounded her.

"Oh she looks so hot when she's scared!" One of the thugs commented as he moved towards her. He was stopped when a man in a black kimono kicked him away, sending him hurtling into some garbage.

"Ahh! Shit who the hell are you?" One of the men said shocked.

"How dare you gang up against a helpless girl? I, Kurosaki Ichigo, will make you pay."

One of the men charged forward with a pair of nunchakus but it snapped when it hit Ichigo's arm.

"Shit he's strong..." Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the pile as well.

The third man, weighing up his options, ran away, sobbing as he abandoned his friends.

"Thank you for saving me." The woman said as she was helped up by the knight in black kimono.

"So you can see me eh?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Oh never mind."

SQUELCH. The sound of churning flesh drained Ichigo's ears. "What the hell was that?"

"ARGHH!" The woman squealed as she was lifted by an unknown force. Ichigo tried to grab her but she was already to high.

One of the men from before had been killed by something, or someone. His body was ripped in several pieces. The second man rose from the garbage grabbing his neck, gasping for breath.

"Who's there?" Ichigo aimed his sword ready for a Getsuga Tenshou.

"Urk...K-K-Kur AGGHH!" The second man's head exploded spontaneously.

_What the fuck is going on here?_

He may have found the culprit stirring in the shadows. But it was just a naked girl. Her back was turned and her hair was held in by something.

"Hey what are you doing here...if you stay you'll get hurt-" Ichigo was cut off by a slash to his arm. An invisible blade had cut him and now haunting memories were flooding back.

"Diclonius..." Ichigo lunged forward to attack but the girl disappeared in a flash step which made a strange noise.

_Can she use Sonido? What kind of Diclonius is this?_

The woman pleaded for Ichigo to save her. The Diclonius, still with her back turned away from the fiery haired Shinigami lifted her arm slowly pointing at Ichigo. A flicker of red energy materialised into an orb around her finger.

"No don't use that-" But she had already released the energy blast. Ichigo recognised that as cero. He was too close to dodge so had to try and block it. This only meant that the damage was spread elsewhere. In such tight quarters, the structural damage was severe. Fire and debris rained down on the two combatants.

The woman miraculously survived and was thrown towards Ichigo who catched her. Surrounded by an inferno of flames. The Diclonii walked into the blaze as if she were a mirage.

"WAIT WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!" Ichigo tried to catch up to her but was held back by the intense heat.

She did however stop for one moment to have a quick glance at her foe. Ichigo could make out a bony white outline covering her face.

_A Diclonii with a mask, who can use shunpo and form cero. I'm worried about what our next enemy might be._


	6. Auf dem Rand des Krieges

6.

_A Diclonius with a mask, who can use Sonido and form cero_

"Well that does sound intriguing now that you mention it." Urahara listened to Ichigo's story as they sat down with tea.

"So what should we do Urahara?" Ururu, one of the assistants asked concerned.

"We wait till Yoruichi shows up with her Seretei report."

"What's been happening in Soul Society? I haven't heard anything from them for a while." Ichigo could have just waited a few more seconds when the dark skinned woman appeared behind him.

"~Ah you've finally returned Yoruichi!" Urahara waved a fan as he greeted his comrade from Soul Society.

"The rumours we heard were correct." Yoruichi spoke with a tone of urgency. "Soul Society may be on the brink of war."

"WHAT!?" Ichigo almost fell back.

Yoruichi sighed. "After the Diclonii war, Soul Society had lost many of its strongest Shinigami, and we were left without a true leader. Suddenly a group of Shinigami arrived, one of which claiming rightful position as captain-commander. Hisagi has formed a group of conspirers to oppose this new ruler but it could all lead to a severe rift in the Gotei 13."

But surely if all the original captains banded together they could defeat him."

"It's not that straightforward. Byakuya is swearing obedience to his new master, and so too is Kommamura and Shunsui. That means we only have five captain class officers against this man and his own group of captains."

"So who are the five dissidents?"

"Well ninth squad Hisagi is currently leading the conspiracy and Kurama is his vice-president. Fifth squad's Momo Hinamori has also joined as well as Third Squad's Tatsufosa, Tenth Squad's Yuhi and even recently Kenpachi has allied with them, though I think he seems to have his own motives."

"But what's so bad about the newbies?"

"They keep to themselves, they don't consult with the other Captains and everything they do seems to be classified. Also a recent attack on Hisagi prompted immediate concern."

"An attack!?"

"Yes. A spy had infiltrated their meeting but it turned out it was no ordinary Shinigami."

Ichigo began to recall the Diclonius he fought earlier, seeing if they may be linked.

"The Shinigami's body did not decay like a normal Shinigami; instead it melted, leaving behind its spinal chord. Tow horns were observed and Hisagi believed it may have had an invisible cutting device – much like that of a Diclonius."

"No...This is bad." Ichigo rose up from his table and turned his back away from the group. "Mr. Urahara...I would like to have a few days off work."

"Oh great Yoruichi why'd you have to worry the boy so much."

Ichigo brought out his Shinigami form ready to fight the new enemy but before he could do that.

"Did you forget Ichigo, that you have a daughter who needs a father?"

"But I have to protect my family from those monsters."

"Soul Society will solve its own problems. You must stay here and protect your daughter."

"But she too is a Diclonius, if I had just killed her from the beginning this may not have happened."

Ichigo faced a hard slap from Yoruichi which knocked him to the floor. "Listen to yourself. I can't believe you would even consider killing your own child. You disgust me Ichigo, if you want to help us then don't say such ridiculous things. This whole situation is completely irrelevant to whatever species your daughter may or may not be."

Ichigo rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry; I'm just worried that more people are going to die from all of this."

"It is inevitable that more people will die." Urahara said.

"So are you just telling me to let it slide than?"

"No Ichigo, you must protect that girl of yours at all costs. She has the strength of her father, and the heart of her mother. She may prove to be more important than you actually think."

Ichigo was mesmerised. He never thought such positive feelings about her daughter before. He had just left her with his family and had only been neglecting her for her brief life so far. "So do you now understand?"

"Yes I do." Ichigo spoke in a mature manner, proving to himself how much of a grown up he could really be. "I will promise to protect my daughter with my life and provide for her until she can provide for herself."

"Just remember Diclonius usually age quickly so you might want to consider giving her an education."

"How did you know that?"

Urahara gave Ichigo a puzzled look. "Wasn't I once the head of research and development?"

"Oh yeah...sorry I forgot ha-ha." Ichigo scratched his head looking foolish.

*****

MEANWHILE IN SERETEI

Kurama approached his new captain as he was eating at his desk. "I know you were the one who sent us that little insect."

Nousou turned around with a chocolate stick hanging from his mouth. "Oh hi Kurama, you should try these chocolates their very nice."

"SHUT UP!" Kurama knocked the container of confectionary over, spilling the contents across the floor. "What do you people have to hide from us? I now you're up to something and I won't stop until I catch your diabolical plans."

Nousou looked at him dumbfounded. "What plans?"

Kurama grabbed his co-worker's collar, spitting in his face as he shouted. "I know you've been taking our Diclonius assistants and creating Shinigami-Diclonii hybrids, I know that you and your boss are secretly trying to collapse Soul Society from within and I know that you have always tried to rival me ever since we were in the research facility in Kamakura!"

Nousou leaned back in his chair with a smug smile. "Well done Kurama. I love your little stories. Maybe you should publish them in a book of children's fairy tales, you'll make millions. But if I could just resume my work that would be great."

"Tch."

"Bye for now Kurama. My personal assistant will see you out."

"Kurama felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back. A sword had skewered him from behind; red liquid saturated the blade as Kurama turned to see his attacker.

Kurama recognised the female Shinigami from his previous life. She was once his loyal assistant and now she had betrayed him. The long black hair, and once innocent, ditsy face wee now gone but she was still the same person he remembered as the clumsy...

"K-k-Kisaragi...why?"

* * *

Mortally wounded...Will Kurama survive? How will Ichigo cope with raising his daughter? You must read the next chapter which will be published soon!!!


	7. Thy Feind zu lieben

7.

SOMEWHERE IN SOUL SOCIETY:

Soul Society was nearing the verge of chaos. Blades were being drawn across Seretei - only this time, everyone knew they wanted to kill their foe.

One woman tried to hide from the chaos and found solitude in a dark laboratory with one glowing jar. Blue liquid bubbled throughout the jar as the embryonic being was slowly coming to life.

Nemu rubbed her hands against the glass cylinder. She felt safer when she was near here. She rested her head against the jar and whispered to her creation.

"Not much longer...Soon you will be ready...father."

-----

_"Here's your coffee sir – whoa!"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Oh no! I'm so sorry Kurama-san, please let me get you a new coffee and I'll clean that up for you."_

_"Please, it's alright. You stress too much."_

_"Okay. Thank you Kurama-san."_

_Perhaps she was not ready for a world of experimentation and corruption. She wanted to be a vet, not a secretary in an underground laboratory._

"Why...Kisaragi...?"

"Oh the drama! I love plays! Please continue."

"Nousou what did you do to her?" Kurama coughed blood as he spoke.

"Nothing, she was totally aware of the procedure at the time."

"What procedure?" Kurama looked back and noticed two small protrusions in her skull.

"Her vectors haven't quite developed yet, but she is very obedient to her master."

"Nousou I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

-----

MEANWHILE:

Hinamori was searching all of the squad's barracks in search of her Diclonii assistants. She was up to the Thirteenth squad's barracks and was beginning to think they may have completely disappeared.

"What are you doing in my barracks?" A voice came from behind.

"Oh I'm sorry um...oh you never told me your name-"

"It doesn't matter what my name is just answer the question." It was the captain of thirteenth squad. Her hand was gripping the handle of her unsheathed sword.

"Please, I was only looking for my Diclonii assistants."

"To trespass on another squad's barracks is most unforgivable. You will now die." She unsheathed her sword and was ready to pounce on Momo.

"KYAH!"

-----

MEANWHILE...

"Dammit what's going on?" Hisagi cursed as he faced a group of Diclonii-Shinigami.

"I'm not sure but we have to get out of here." Vice-captain Mika responded.

"Back off you freaks!" Tatsufosa parried a group of them away.

"I'll take care of this." Yuhi unleashed his ice zanpakuto, freezing the hybrid horde.

"This is really bad." Hisagi spoke softly in the eerie darkness. "Our doubts have finally been cast. This is war!"

"Enough Hisagi." A flurry of cherry blossoms stunned the ninth squad captain.

"What Byakuya? This is not the time."

"You must end the fighting. Our captain commander needs us to work together."

"No he just wants to kill us. Please don't do this we don't want to fight."

Tatsufosa interjected. "Yeah Kuchiki-sama let us go."

"I'm afraid I can't allow dissident to get away. You will all be punished...BANKAI."

A corridor of swords rose from the ground and shattered onto a million shining pieces, resembling cherry blossoms.

Tatsufosa rushed through the group to face Byakuya "GNAH! You guys head on without me."

Yuhi pleaded with the captain. "But Tatsufosa Byakuya's Bankai is very strong."

"Well let's see how it fare's with mine then. BANKAI."

"Come on let's go." Hisagi ushered the remaining Shinigami to retreat.

"KAOSU HOZAN...With one swing of my sword I can send a typhoon strength gust of wind towards my opponent, sending them hurtling in the air and knocking them out." Tatsufosa described his powerful Bankai while Byakuya lay on the ground – appearing unconscious.

Tatsufosa stood over his defeated foe. "It seems you have fallen to your own pride."

Byakuya opened one eye. "And it seems you've fallen to your overconfidence."

"Huh?" Before Tatsufosa could grasp what he said a glowing sword penetrated his Saketsu chain and another Hakusui soul sleep before one more reached his heart. Tatsufosa fell to the ground and would never get back up again.

"I didn't wish to kill you but you traitors leave me with no choice. Now to catch the rest of the conspirers."

-----

"Don't you see Dr. Kurama, she is my loyal servant, and will protect me at all costs." Nousou enjoyed another confection as he sat and watched Kisaragi hurt his former boss.

"Dammit Kisaragi, I know you're still in their somewhere. Nousou has just manipulated you like he does with all his subjects."

"Now that's not true. Those spinal chords were vital to my research.

Kurama whispered in the depraved girl's ear. "I'm sorry about all the stress you went through, I'm sorry I was not more considerate of your needs..." He tried to hold back tears as he finished. "And I'm sorry I let Lucy kill you in such a horrible way." He gave her one final kiss before he pierced his sword through both her and himself, attempting a double suicide.

Nousou dropped his confections when he saw what Kurama did. Even he did not expect it, and his expression showed it.

Kurama wept over his former secretary's back as she dissolved into reishi. The only strange thing was that he had not yet dissolved.

"Wait a minute? What did you do?" Nousou rose from his chair to see a bloodied warrior stagger towards him.

"It was a gamble and although I regret killing her, I'm glad it paid off. Now that I know the name of my zanpakuto, you're dead Dr. Nousou."

"AHHH!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

Kurama smashed his sword to the ground, shattering it as he incanted his zanpakuto BREATHE...AISHISHI..."

Blue gas engulfed the lab as Nousou tried desperately to flee the room.

"It is already too late Dr. Nousou." Kurama spoke cold – much like his zanpakuto. Nousou fell to his knees choking on the gas he had inhaled.

"What is this poison?" He spoke with a raspy voice.

"It is not poison, it is simply a cold gaseous substance which freezes your body from within. Essentially you will die an icy death." Nousou's veins began to turn purple and burst with crystal blood. "Such a cruel zanpakuto but not as cruel as you Dr. Nousou. I believe this will be a fitting way for you to go out in the afterlife."

"Y-o-ou...Bahhhstarr..." His voice was choked mid-sentence as his jaw locked shut and his body completely froze. His skin was a bluish-purple and his fingers were black.

Kurama used the hilt of his sword to smash the mad scientist's body into a million pieces. The gas materialised back into its katana form. Kurama was now alone in the lab. He noticed the Diclonii clones in different chambers. Some had partial masks resembling a hollow. Some appeared as mutants, looking completely unrecognisable – like monsters. Some had ruptures and organs spilling out as a result of the transfusion of Hollow DNA.

_So this must be their true ambition, to create a Diclonii-Hollow it seems most of the Silpelits have rejected the mixture of DNA and suffered terrible deaths. I will see to it that Kakuzawa pays for this before he decides to hurt one more companion in my life._

"I won't let them get to you...Nana." Kurama vowed to himself before he collapsed in a pool of blood.

-----

RUINS OF THE FOREMER DICLONII RESEAERCH FACILITY

Nana was lost without her friends at the Maple Inn. They were essentially her family. As much as she hated to do this, she just had to make sure they were okay.

She looked at the strange watch on her wrist. It had two little extensions coming out making it look like a Mickey Mouse shape – or to symbolise a Diclonius perhaps?

"I'm sorry I took so long to decide...Mayu, Yuka, and Kouta." Closing her eyes she pressed hard on the small button on her watch. This was to indicate she was ready to meet the person who took her friends.

Nothing happened. She waited for a few minutes in eerie silence until a portal opened from thin air. It resembled a typical Japanese sliding door. A strange man in a leather clad jacket leapt out of the portal. He held his hat with one arm and stretched forward his other arm, offering to escort Nana.

"So you've finally decided?" He spoke monotonously.

"Yes I have..." Nana sobbed. "To see my friends again, I will come with you."

"You've made the right decision. Let's go now." He placed his arm around Nana's back, ushering her into the Senkaimon.

Nana stopped for one moment and turned back to see the world she knew for far too long in her short life.

_Goodbye to this world I know, I will see Papa and the others very soon. Please don't be upset about this Papa, I was just lonely. I hope to eat __s__oumen with everyone again as soon as possible._

* * *

Nana seems destined for a horrible life. What does fate lie in store for her now? Soul Society's Shinigami are now fighting against each other at the worst possible time. Next chapter will focus more on Ichigo's story as we see how he copes when his daughtr faces an even greater challenge: pre-school!!!


	8. Das Erziehen eines Dämons

8.

Nyu was only six months old, but had already aged by three years. Isshin did some tests on his granddaughter to find out why the child was developing abnormally.

The sound of a slamming door indicated Ichigo's arrival. "Ahh...Your back son. How was work today?"

"Alright I s'pose. Say what are you doing with Nyu?" The first time Ichigo had bothered paying attention to his own daughter in a few months.

"Well since I run a clinic I thought I may as well conduct a check-up on her – free of charge."

"She looks like a pre-schooler already." Said Yuzu as she skipped into the room.

"So you think I should enrol her into one then?" Ichigo suggested.

Isshin thought for a moment. "Well we could pass her off as a toddler, but physical development does not coincide with mental development, I mean she hasn't spoken her first word yet."

"Then let's just lie and say she's autistic or something."

"That's mean." Yuzu contributed to the discussion.

"Besides what's the rush to get her in education at such a premature age?" Isshin probed his son with questions.

"Uh. Well because it might be good for her to interact with other children – you know like socialise."

"Well it would relieve us for caretakers of her...So it's settled then." Isshin pulled a silly face and spoke to Nyu in a childish manner. "So I guess your going to little school now...a yesh you are!"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. _Oh boy. It will be a relief for her as well._

-----

THE NEXT DAY

It seemed things were all set for Nyu to start her first day of pre-school. Ichigo had contacted the school the night before and mentioned that his daughter suffers from a bone deformity and wanted to make sure the other children did not pick on her or exclude her because of it. The teacher reassured him that it would be fine and that everyone is nice to each other there.

Isshin drove up to the play centre. Ichigo carried Nyu but she seemed to prefer to use her own four limbs to crawl over to the entrance.

"Oh hello Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo was greeted by a friendly teacher. She knelt down to pick up Nyu. "Oh and aren't you adorable?"

"You don't seem bothered by the horns?" Ichigo said.

"Not at all. Everyone's special in their own way. We promise we'll take good care of her so don't you worry."

"Oh then thanks very much." Ichigo gave his daughter one final kiss before saying goodbye and returning to the car.

"I remember when I took you to your first day of play gym." Isshin reflected. "You were so upset and thought we were never coming back." He made a sadistic laugh. "Oh that look on your face was priceless. But then when you saw us on the porch waiting for you, your face lit up and it was so precious."

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed.

"What's wrong son? Changed your mind about this?"

"No it's just...Nyu's been growing up so fast...soon I'll have to explain to her what happened to her mother."

Isshin also sighed as he reflected on his partner's late passing. "Yeah it will be tough, but it's going to have to be told one day."

"What's going happen when she needs a mother figure in her life to teach her how to cook and clean and all those feminine stuff that I can't teach her though?"

Isshin sprouted a thought. "Well look at Yuzu. Once your mother passed away she took over the mother-role in the house and she seemed to teach herself everything. Maybe it will all just come naturally to Nyu as well."

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

Isshin smiled before he looked at the time on his watch. "Crap we better get you to Urahara's to start work!"

-----

Today was a bit different to Ichigo's daily run of errands. Today focused more on tidying up the shop and stacking items on shelves. Urahara was so pleased with Ichigo's effort that he sent him home early.

With time to spare before he had to pick up Nyu, Ichigo thought he might meet up with Kaede again at her work. He thought with the amount of extra money he had earned he could treat her to a date or at least coffee.

By the time he reached Pokakutel the weather shifted into its darker mode. A storm had developed and hail was attacking Ichigo.

_Dammit I have to get inside for shelter._

In his rush, Ichigo barged through the roller door, oblivious to the young woman trying to exit. She yelped in desperation as she flung out the other door and landed in a puddle of muddy water.

"Oh shit..." Ichigo was now praying it wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately the poor victim was indeed Kaede.

"Oh no my uniform is ruined." Ichigo couldn't tell if she was sobbing since the rain had drenched her face.

Ichigo offered to help her up. "I...am...very....very....very....sorry."

"Oh hi Ichigo." Kaede's mood elevated slightly. "Never mind this. I hope I don't look too disgusting." She said as she wringed water and dirt from her long brown hair.

"No I should have been more careful. Say do you want to go grab a coffee somewhere out of this rain?"

"Sure." Kaede smiled as Ichigo offered his jacket to her.

-----

Kaede felt warm once she sipped the steaming hot liquid. "Thanks for taking me here Ichigo."

"No problem. I owe you since I messed up your lovely outfit."

"Oh I'm sure it'll come out in the wash." It seemed Kaede wanted to start the conversation. "So tell me a bit more about yourself."

Ichigo blushed when he couldn't think of anything to say. _"Yeah I'm a Shinigami who fights monsters called hollows hahaha!" Probably won't go down well in the pick-up books._

"Well I...have a daughter." He lifted his arms as if he were stumped for answers.

"Yeah you already told me..." A kind way to point out stupidity. "So how's she been?"

"Good. Yeah actually she's doing her first day of pre-school today."

"Aww...Sounds cute."

"Yeah I have to pick her up shortly so I'm sorry if I have to leave so soon."

"Wait!" Kaede stopped Ichigo as he left his seat. "Um...I hope I'm not being intrusive but..." Kaede began twirling her hair. "Could I come and see your daughter with you?"

_This is brilliant! She wants to hang out with me more! _"Sure I don't see why not."

-----

Ichigo and Kaede were alarmed to see an ambulance waiting outside the school. A child was being wheeled into the vehicle before it drove off.

"I wonder what that could be about?" Kaede looked on curious.

The teacher noticed Ichigo outside and ushered him in "We have to talk."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SYAING SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" Kaede tried to calm down Ichigo as he spoke with the teacher.

The teacher tried to maintain composure after a stressful event. "I'm sorry if you can't handle the bad news but I'm afraid it's all true. Your daughter may be a psychopath."

Ichigo began sobbing. "How can you say that about my Nyu?"

"Everything was going smoothly until one of the children pushed her over. She retaliated ferociously and the boy is now being sent to the hospital for critical injuries."

Ichigo cradled his head in his arms. "So where is my daughter now?"

"She is in a safe place right now; we had to isolate her from the other children for the remainder of the day."

"No...No it can't be...I won't believe it."

"Ichigo it will be alright." Kaede continued comforting Ichigo.

The teacher brought out Nyu who was smiling and laughing as if none of this had occurred. "I'm afraid we cannot allow her back here Mr. Kurosaki, if you can find another centre that is willing to take in a child like her then by all means...but she is a danger to the rest of the children if she returns here."

Ichigo nodded and left without anymore to say. The haunting reality of a Diclonius child had finally been unveiled. Ichigo would have to nurture the Diclonius out of his daughter so she could live a normal life.

* * *

Nyu has discovered her Diclonius DNA. Will she ever be able to live as a normal human being? The next chapter will return to Soul Society so stay alerted.


	9. Eine sadistische Welt

9.

DANGAI EN ROUTE TO SERETEI:

Nana felt nervous as she walked alongside the monstrous looking man. He did promise to reunite her with her friends and in her emotional state she was vulnerable to do anything to se them again.

"So are we going to the Soul Society again?" Nana tried to make small talk to relieve the dark atmosphere of the area.

"Yes. Soon you will see your friends."

"I hope they're okay."

"You'll see when you arrive."

-----

A short time later they had entered Seretei. They were in a strange laboratory. The lighting was dull and the only light came from the multitude of glass chambers – with specimens inside!

"AGGHH!" Nana shrieked when she saw a severely deformed person in one particular jar. She (or it) had several strands of pink hair and her head was bulging with excess tissue; her seven arms were so thin and fragile they broke in many places. Although she was dead, she seemed to stare at Nana with pleading eyes, as if she was trying to say 'save me,' or at least 'kill me.'

"What is this place?" Nana said as she looked at more deformed bodies. Some had spinal chords ruptured; others were missing eyes and limbs. Some didn't even have any skin.

"This is our research facility. We have been trying to create a hybrid of hollow and Diclonii DNA without much success...our Diclonii Shinigami was also only partially successful." The Unknown Man presses his hand against one vessel. "We figured the soul structure of a Diclonius is not stable enough to tolerate hollow DNA." He gave a wicked smile then looked down at Nana who backed away. "This is why you're so important Nana...the last living of your kind..."

*****

MEANWHILE:

"Dammit." Thirteenth's squad captain was stunned by a small explosion. Momo had narrowly avoided being killed.

"What was that?" Momo looked on dazed.

"How dare you draw your blade against Momo-chan." The gothic Shinigami named Shuhei Hisagi had finally arrived. "Mika take Momo away from here, this is about to get ugly.

"So you're the one trying to bring Soul Society to its knees." She called out to her opponent.

"No I'm not." Hisagi flash stepped until he was inches from her throat. "You guys are."

The butch Shinigami managed to swipe Hisagi away just before her throat was slit. Hisagi recovered and swung his sword in a vertical arc. The woman blocked the strike and parried him away. Hisagi returned and slashed horizontal this time. He managed to cut her haori and kimono revealing her cleavage.

"Heh. So you are a woman...I wasn't sure."

"You're so perverted; I'll teach you a lesson." She twirled her short sword in the air before calling her zanpakuto. "OBLITERATE...WO TOMONAU ARASHI"

Hisagi called forth his sword as well. "REAP...KAZESHINI."

Hisagi's sole katanas had now split into two sickles joined by a black chain. He waited for the smoke to clear so he could see his enemy's Shikai. He could make out her pose. She concealed her zanpakuto from sight behind her torn haori.

"Oh I wanted to see your-" BANG. Hisagi winced in pain. He looked at his arm which had lost a bit of flesh. When he looked back at his opponent, smoke seemed to rise from a burning hole in her haori.

"A rifle eh? Sounds like a powerful weapon – if you were fighting an ordinary Shinigami." Hisagi leapt into the air and threw one of his sickles at the woman who barrel-rolled and shot another bullet. Hisagi moved out of the way but was surprised to feel a shot enter his back.

"What the fuck?"

"You say my zanpakuto would only be good against an ordinary Shinigami, but what gave you the impression this was an ordinary rifle." She unveiled her zanpakuto which took the appearance of a musket. "I can curve the bullets and navigate them to wherever I desire."

Hisagi laughed. "Cool. I wanted to fight an even match. Let's go."

*****

MEANWHILE:

Yuhi had been separated from Hisagi and Mika and was now rushing to return to his own barracks. Unfortunately he came across the second squad's Captain's who were blocking his path.

The blonde haired Shingami spoke first. "You seem to be in a hurry...why is that?"

"I have to...uh...report back to my squad." he tried to get past but the older man in a cape blocked his path.

"Please...there's no need to rush, we were wondering how much you knew about this conspiracy against Kakuzawa."

"N-nothing I'm not involved with any conspiracy."

"Funny you say that...because we have been monitoring your little friend's activities lately and we would have concluded you're a big player in all of this." He looked up at his fellow captain. "So commander, what should we do?"

The commander pulled out a cigarette. "Why should I care, do what you now needs to be done, we are in the punishment squad after all."

"Okay commander." He strolled over to Yuhi and paced around him several times. "He's not worth killing...I mean, executing. I think we should just poke him full of holes. PENETRATE...FOKU. His sword branched off into many blades; it grew rapidly like a tree on steroids. Yuhi was too close to dodge, but another Shingami managed to intervene and save Yuhi.

"Two against one is quite unfair, let me even things up." The slick grey hair told Yuhi that 3rd seat Sasakibe had arrived. "Sorry I'm so late for the fight."

"That's okay."

"Yuhi, could you allow me to fight the Captain and you take this man...I'm not only fighting as part of the conspiracy, but to reclaim my rightful title as Captain."

"Okay."

Sasakibe summoned his Shikai. "BITE...GONRYOMARU." His sword now took the shape of a rapier. "I challenge you 'commander to a duel...loser pays with his life."

"I accept...but since you're going to die I would like you to see my zanpakuto...GORGE...RYU NO HA!" The commander's zanpakuto transformed into a triangle-shaped blade similar to a claymore. "I hope your little weapon can handle this..."

"We'll find out soon enough...LET'S BATTLE!"

*****

MEANWHILE FOURTH SQAUD INFIRMARY:

It was a disaster zone in the healing squad's infirmary. The Shinigami-Diclonii had begun a mass attack against Soul Society. The patients varied from the walking wounded to the ones who were beyond even Retsu Unohana healing capabilities.

"Taicho Unohana, the corridors are filling fast." Vice-captain Isane reported.

"I see this really is much worse than I thought." Unohana walked over and observed the crammed corridors. There was only about 200 in fourth squad and the casualties were climbing near the thousands.

"I wish I listened to Hisagi earlier..." Shunsui seemingly appeared from nowhere. "These new guys aren't playing nice with us."

"So what does Kyoraku-sama plan to do?"

Shunsui tipped down his hat with one hand and clicked the hilt of his sword with his other thumb. "I'm gonna have to play nasty back."

*****

MEANWHILE:

Hisagi panted as he continued to fend off supernatural bullets. His opponent seemed relaxed as she continued firing rounds at Hisagi.

_I can't find an opening while she continues to shoot at me...I'll need to use some kido._

Hisagi leapt into the air once more and began firing little red flame cannons down towards the woman. She used Shunpo to didge the slow projectiles.

"This is ridiculous, you expect me to jump around all day?" She taunted Hisagi but it was all part of the plan.

Hisagi flashed stepped towards her back, she would have been open for attack, but Hisagi anticipated that she would heel-turn and so he shunpoed once more so he was within striking distance.

The female captain slumped back as she was dealt a large gash to her mid-section. "Nice work, that little display knocked me off my socks a little, but I won't slip up again." She somersaulted in the air and brought her rifle down on Hisagi, using it now as a blade. Hisagi ducked under and sweep-kicked at her feet. She fell but used her rifle to prop her up. The battle had changed from a skirmish to now close combat. She used the butt of her rifle to knock Hisagi back and she kicked him as she rose to her feet. Hisagi used the scythes as pinwheels and sent them flying around her from both sides. She was now tied by the chains, but she managed to free herself by firing a bullet which shredded the chains and Hisagi's Shikai completely.

Hisagi looked down saddened by his destroyed zanpakuto. "I'm sad now, because I'll have to use this...BANKAI."

The blast of reiatsu was enough to send the female captain flying back into a wall. She stood up and adjusted her now destroyed sunglasses. She grew a bit concerned when the fog didn't clear like what normally happens once the Bankai has been released. The area became darker and colder. "W-what kind of Bankai is this?"

She could hear a voice, but it didn't sound like Hisagi's. "Are you afraid of death?"

The butch woman gulped before becoming irrational. "STOP THESE ILLUSIONS AND SHOW YOURSELF."

"So you are afraid...but you are already dead...how can it be...?"

"NNOOOOO!!!!!" She fired bullets erratically and in all directions. No one, not even Hisagi's Bankai could escape unharmed from that."

The shadows formed a shape. Its arms were opened and it seemed to hover over to her. "I can give you one last chance to repent...join our forces and you will be spared from the reaper."

"No...No you're crazy....I'LL KILL YOU!!! BAN-" She wasn't given the chance to finish her release command. A small sickle blade attached to a chain penetrated her heart. "F...fu...fuck you..."

"Please find some more dignified last words." Hisagi's voice had returned. He had now sealed his zanpakuto. "I regret resorting to my Bankai. My zanpakuto loves death and killing. But since you're my enemy I had no other choice. He placed his katana near her neck as her life slowly faded away. "I'll show you the path to repentance." He ended her life with a swift decapitation.

As the battle concluded Hisagi scanned the area. "Who's there?"

"That's quite a nasty Bankai you have attained." It was Shunsui.

"Hiding in the shadows as usual." Hisagi lightened the mood.

"Still doesn't eclipse to my Bankai, let's hope I never have to use it."

"So does this mean you're with us now?"

Shunsui groaned. "Yeah...I was hoping things wouldn't get this bad so I didn't have to fight but it can't be helped."

"Speaking of..." Hisagi turned a corner and found a group of Diclonii-Shinigami waiting for them.

Shunsui pulled out his two swords. "Let's play."

*****

BACK WITH NANA AND THE UNKOWN MAN:

"Please let go of me!" Nana squirmed as the large man grappled with her. She was reluctant to use her vectors as she was one of the few Diclonius without a natural killer instinct. "I said let go!" She decided to use one of her prosthetics arms as a rocket punch.

"Ouch! Hey come back here." The man tried to grab her but he only managed to rip of her clothes, leaving her semi-naked and wandering in a dark and creepy place.

-----

"Kouta! Mayu! Yuka! Where are you?" She searched for ages, sometimes doubling over her path. She walked back until she bumped into something cold and wet. Her exposed skin tingled at the sensation. She turned around and much to her horror she had found Yuka. Nana was horrified by her current state and vomited her stomach contents as she collapsed to her knees.

Yuka was completely naked. She looked like she had been used as a human guinea pig for the entire time she was here. Her body was full of bruises which had blackened and scratches. The worst part was that a stretching device had been hooked up to her head. Her neck had been stretched to the point that her head was only attached to her body by a few tendons. It was a truly torturous way to go.

_Each day you hesitate your friends will suffer._

Nana wanted to cry for her lost friend, but she didn't want to alert her appearance. She looked over and right next to Yuka's body was Kouta. He had also suffered as a result of Nana's procrastination. His limbs had been removed and some of his internal organs draped over the chair.

_This is so horrible...why would the Soul Society do something so cruel?_

"GAAAARRRGGHHH!!! NO MORE PLEASE!!!" Nana yelped when she heard Kouta's voice. Somehow he was still alive but was in terrible pain.

"Kouta...W-what happened to you?"

"Oh god! I can't take it anymore just kill me already!" Kouta began wailing hysterically.

"Kouta it's me Nana."

"KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!!!"

"PLEASE STOP!!!" Nana beat her hands on his chest which seemed to knock out a tube which was connected to Kouta's body. When his cries stopped, Nana sobbed over her friend's limp body.

"Nana...Is that you?" Nana wiped her bloodied face and crawled over to where she heard another voice. It was Mayu. She had no apparent injuries except a few sores from being tied up for so long. She was left unclothed like the others.

"What are they doing to you all here?" nana whispered as she used her vectors to free Mayu.

Now free, Mayu hugged Nana tightly and sobbed. "Oh it was terrible; they did all sorts of experiments and tests on Kouta and Yuka. I was going to be next if you hadn't shown up." She moved her head to see the others. "So are they going to be okay?"

Nana looked into Mayu's eyes. "Please don't go over there Mayu, please don't look."

The sound of heavy footsteps alerted Nana, "Shh...we have to get out of here."

They both crawled along the laboratory, passing many more 'subjects' as they passed. They kept crawling until they found a door. Nana tried to open it but it was locked. She barged into it and pulled furiously at the handle, she even tried cutting it down with her vectors...however it was no use. They were trapped and would surely be caught.

"So there you are...your friend seems to have let you out..." The man from before had shown up and pulled out his katana. "You're both going to have to be punished for that little escapade...MAKE THEM SUFFER...ITAMI!" The man's blade did not have any noticeable change except it appeared a bit more serrated. "Now if you hold still it won't hurt as bad."

"KYAHH!!" Mayu huddled behind Nana but Nana used her vectors to push the man back.

"Quick let's get out of here." But the Man used shunpo to appear in front of Nana. She reared up her vectors. "I was hoping not to do this but this is for Kouta and Yuka!" She lunged at him with her vectors but the Man managed to dodge them all and slash at Nana's right side.

Nana licked her blood. "Hah! A scratch? Do you really think that will be enough to..." Nana suddenly felt a throbbing surge of pain race through her body and grabbed her side. "What is this?"

The man laughed in a sadistic manner. "They're miniature barbs that come off my zanpakuto. They have a neurotoxin in them that causes the victim – I mean enemy – to essentially be paralysed with pain.

"UWAHHH!!!"

"NANA!!!" Mayu yelped when the blade swung close to her.

"Your up next little girl, then once your paralysed I'll have my way with you."

"Don't you dare touch Mayu!" Nana shouted back. The Unknown Man groaned and slashed at her other side. Now with a double dose of pain Nana was incapacitated.

"She just wouldn't shut up." The man noticed Nana's idle body and licked his lips in pleasure. "I might start with her while she's under. The man undressed and was about to penetrate Nana when...

"AGGHH SHIT WHO PUNCHED ME!?"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TOUCH MY NANA...I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS LONG AND PAINFUL." Nana was barely conscious but smiled weakly when she saw her saviour.

"Pa...pa...I'm so glad you're here."

* * *

Reunion at last...but the current situation is no cause for celebration...How will they get out? Alive...or in a jar? Find out next chapter!


	10. BlitzKrieger

10.

SERETEI:

Sasakibe wiped blood from his brow. His opponent had not yet suffered a scratch.

"Getting tired old man?" The commander taunted Sasakibe.

"Heh...you forget that I haven't shown you my full power yet."

"Oh...I see, well go ahead."

"Huh?"

"Show me your Bankai."

Sasakibe lowered his sword. "You want to see my Bankai...I've never shown it to anyone else before."

"Is that because nobody ever notices you around here?"

Sasakibe felt insulted. "Excuse me?"

"I've heard all the jokes the other captains make about boring old Sasakibe...so the only reason you haven't shown anyone is because no one cares enough abut you to bother witnessing it."

Sasakibe twitch with rage. "You'll pay for those words...very well then I will show you." He lifted his rapier triumphantly in the air, attracting lightning and energy as he uttered the famous word. "BANKAI!"

Sasakibe's rapier extended and had an aura of electricity around it. The sky blackened as the weather began to be manipulated by his Bankai. "This is my Bankai. Kaminari no senshi Gonryomaru."

"A zanpakuto that controls the weather...Now I'm impressed." The commander threw away his cape and resumed battle with the lightning warrior.

They clanged swords and each time sparked lightning from Sasakibe's swordThe commander was getting burned each time he clashed swords.

"Don't you get it already? Your sword conducts electricity – electricity which is coming off this sword."

"I thought so...in that case I'll just have to avoid contact with my sword then."

Sasakibe laughed at the idea. "Are you going to start throwing your sword and hope it will hit me?"

The commander scoffed. "Something like that." He pulled out his hairpiece to reveal two small protrusions in his head. "I must remember to thank Kakuzawa for this glorious power MWAHAHAHA!!!"

Sasakibe gripped his sword tightly. "I can't believe you're in league with the Diclonius."

"We aren't in league with the Diclonius...we're just finding new ways to utilise their power." The commander started using his vectors to swing his sword at his opponent. Even though he hadn't even used Shikai Sasakibe was finding this hard as the sword was more unpredictable like this. Everytime he tried to get within range of the commander he would bring up on or two vectors and hit him.

"It's useless Sasakibe; you may as well join us and stop this conspiracy."

"Never. My pride as a pure Shinigami will not allow it."

"A shame, I always thought you'd be a good subordinate."

"HYAHHH!!!" Lightning rained down on the battlefield. The commander had amazing agility to avoid each strike. He used some of his vectors to leap away from each bolt of lighting as it crashed down towards him.

"Heh-heh-heh that's the way Sasakibe, let everyone know the extent of your Bankai, make 'em pay for your neglect and suppression, always underneath someone else. First it was Yamamoto now it's me. Show me your full power!!!"

"DIE!!!!!!" Sasakibe concentrated the full energy of the skies into his blade. He would decide this with one final strike. "HYAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

-----

An explosion of electricity obliterated the surrounding area. Yuhi's battle which was nearby felt some of the sheer force of that final attack. Yuhi saw his opponent distracted and froze him with his zanpakuto before slicing him in two.

"You should always concentrate on your own battle...I learnt that from my former master Hitsuguya."

-----

"Im...possible" The commander staggered on air as he stared at his opponent. A gaping hole had taken a huge chunk of flesh from his left side, including his arm. He struggled to lift his other arm. "Well...done...Sasakibe...you...are...the strongest..." His final words concluded as his body plummeted to the ground.

Sasakibe stood idle overlooking the clouds. His expression was numb. "What do you mean? I lost as well..." He uttered to himself before blood gushed from his body. He arched his back and fell with his opponent. Sasakibe's sacrifice would hopefully not be in vain as the war continued.

* * *

Sasakibe's battle has reached a draw...Yuhi has defeated his opponent and so too Hisagi. But another major battle remains to be decided...and with this much chaos, only more can follow...Don't miss the next exciting chapter.


	11. Ein Mann, ein Ungeheuer

11.

SERETEI LABORATORY:

A cool breeze seeped through the room the moment the two Shinigami met. Kurama's heart was cold as ice – which explained his zanpakuto; the Unknown Man lacked a heart. Yet both these men at some pint worked for Director Kakuzawa.

"I see you still have a close attachment to that Diclonius." The Unknown Man spoke as he pointed at Nana. She was injured from the poisonous barbs in his zanpakuto.

"What's it to you?"

"Didn't you have a real daughter? What was her name?"

"Shut up..." Kurama growled.

The Man lit up. "Oh! That's right, Mariko! Little Mariko."

"I said shutup."

"Ah...Mariko, she was unfortunate to have inherited the vector virus...yet Papa could not accept a Diclonius daughter and was to have her killed at birth."

"SHUT-UP..." Kurama was on the verge of crying as he bowed his head in shame.

"And then...oh this is the best part...your wife – her mother...intervened and wound up dead from complications...pah! Women eh? She should have let you finish your duty-"

The man's throat was stabbed from Kurama's sudden impulse. "You will no longer have the privilege to speak about me or anyone in my life." He raked out the sword and the man choked with barely audible laugher.

He stepped back and breathed in fresh air. As he did the wound started closing.

_What? How can he heal like that?_

"You did quite a number on my windpipe, good thing I gave these vectors a chance." He took off his hat and flattened his hair revealing the Diclonii horns. "Maybe you had it all wrong Kurama."

"So you really are a monster now?" Kurama spoke deeply.

"You suffer from the old ideology of 'wipe out all Diclonius' but you never knew of Kakuzawa's true intention."

"True intention?"

"Oh he never told you? So when you chased after Lucy, you really thought you were doing the right thing for humanity...oh poor Kurama was played from the beginning."

Kurama tensed as he reflected on his days at the research facility. "Diclonius were known as an existitional threat that is why we destroyed infants with the horns...to prevent them from becoming killers."

The Unknown Man turned his back. "Kakuzawa had much more grand intentions than you...if only you stayed with us Kurama, you would have truly understood..." He turned back and revealed his sinister grin. "...That Diclonius are very, very useful."

"You will not have Nana." He grabbed her naked body tightly and hugged her. Once she saw Kurama she opened her eyes and smiled again.

"But Kurama you're being irrational. We only needed to borrow some of her main body parts to reconstruct her into the perfect Diclonius. Then we would use her DNA to clone a superior army to say wipe out all hollows...wouldn't you class that as useful?"

Kurama stood with a rigid stance. "I know that you will do to her what you have done to countless other Diclonii before her...you will harvest her body and make her suffer. I also know that you do not intend to use your 'superior army' for Shinigami duties. I know that you and Kakuzawa are plotting to take over Soul Society then eventually the world. You knew that the combination of Diclonii and Shinigami DNA was more powerful than a living one, yet you intend to experiment on Nana to see if your prototype will be successful." He smashed his sword ready to call out his Shikai. "You really are a complete monster."

"I can't allow you to use that." The Man used shunpo and slashed at Kurama's shoulder. The barb worked instantly and Kurama knelt in pain.

He tried to lift his other arm but the Man slashed that as well. Now on both knees the Man sought to humiliate Kurama and slashed the back of his thighs and back. Kurama breathed heavily as he tried to remain conscious.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Mayu tried to grab the Man but was thrown into a wall, knocking her out.

Kurama gritted his teeth and stared up at his nemesis. "You will pay for this you bastard."

"What will you do Kurama; I have rendered you a harmless as number 28 was. You have now bowed before me and will beg for your life." He lifted his chin with his sword. "Go on, say you'll join us and I'll consider your life, or at least give you a warrior's death."

Kurama spat on his sword. Aggravated the Man kicked him over and stomped on him repetitively. Nana regained enough consciousness to try and stab the man with her vectors but he punched her away. Kurama wept as he felt useless.

"Ah so you don't like it when I hurt your so called 'daughter'? Well then...I'll make sure you wish you were dead." The man began to rub his hands around Nana's back and placed his body on top of hers. Kurama closed his eyes not wanting to see Nana violated.

"Oi! Open your eyes or I'll stick one of the barbs in 'em...I want you to watch." He resumed fondling with her body. He was doing this to toy with Kurama's emotions...but also due to his own demented desires. He laughed wickedly as he groped her chest and kissed her.

"You know what...perhaps Kakuzawa won't mind if I kill her, we can still extract the DNA from her spinal chord anyway." He wiped his face and lifted his trousers. He dangled his sword around Nana's neck ready for the killer blow.

"Goodbye Nana...your species will officially be extinct on earth but you're body will serve us forever."

Barely conscious she tried to mouth the word 'Papa.' as she stared at the reaper's blade.

_Sorry for being so useless Papa...I should have saved you but I was not strong enough..._

"NANA!"

"Heh-heh HYAH!"

SQUELCH...

-----

"**Fuck I hate how you guys hide your reiatsu. It takes forever for a blind man to find his prey round here.**" The Unknown Man had been interrupted. He had been stabbed from the side by a familiar Shinigami.

"So you've come to reclaim your honour...?"

"**Shut up dog and let's fight.**" The other man clashed swords with his enemy. Kurama could see clearer and was fortunate this person had shown up in the nick of time.

"Thank you...Kenpachi."

"**Hey I'm not savin' you guys. I just needed to get my title as the strongest fighter back from this wimp.**" He waved his sword and the force opened a hole in the wall. "**You guys get out of here. If you get in my way I'll kill you too.**"

"Yes." Kurama tried to get up but was severely paralysed by the neurotoxin.

"Let me help you papa." Nana had recovered quite rapidly and used her vectors to carry Kurama and Mayu away.

"Nana...are you sure you can-"

"Please Papa...let me show you how useful Nana can be." Although she had suffered from the barbs her Diclonius powers allowed her to heal faster then Kurama.

"Okay I'll let you."

"Thanks."

-----

"Why did you have to make a fool of yourself blind ape?"

**"Dunno, I just figured everyone else was fighting and I needed a target and since you took my captain title away I'll fight ya for it...Good enough?"**

"It does not matter...the outcome will still be the same...You will just die by my blade instead."

"**If so I'll die doing what I love best.**"

"You barbarian. I need to teach you to HEEL." The Man slashed at his ankle but Kenpachi did not budge.

"**A feather? The touch of a baby? I can't see but that's what it felt like**."

"What the hell? My neurotoxin should be causing you grave pain." The Man was pinned to the wall by Kenpachi as he was distracted in thought.

**"You don't understand newbie. I've held the role of Kenpachi for the last hundred years. Little tricks like that won't affect me."**

"So it seems I must use sheer strength to overpower you then...In that case..." The Unknown Man discarded his sword and tore his shirt away, revealing an emaciated pale body. "I will use my vectors to destroy that lump of mass for good."

"**Vectors eh? That's what cost me an arm and a leg. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The blazing Kenpachi charged up his reiatsu and reared his sword for battle.

"HUUUUHHHHHGGGHHHHHH."

"**HAAAAAGGGHHHHHHGGH"**

HYYYYUUUUHHHHHHHHHH"

"**HAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH"**

**"HaAaAaAgGgGgHhHhHhYyAh!!!!"**

* * *

The battle of two monsters...Who will win? Does it really matter? The war continues in the next chapter...


	12. Nutzloses Gefühl

12.

SERETEI:

Momo and Mika were hiding in a dark corridor, away from the horde of beasts that roamed Soul Society.

Mika resembled Hinamori in that she had short black hair, except her's wasn't kept in a bun. Her face was soft but commanding, yet she looked like she was only a teenager.

"We'll stay here until Hisagi and the others show up." Mika tried to comfort the captain. Momo was emotionally unstable yet she was one rank superior to Mika. "Come on we'll get through this."

Momo dried her face and nodded.

Hisagi and Shunsui had teamed up and were clawing their way through a neverending wave of Diclonii-Shingami. They all seemed to look the same – a ghastly face with horns; they also had the same zombie-like intelligence and walk. However Hisagi noticed something that did vary amongst the crowd – the range of their vectors.

"Shit." He cursed as he was slashed in the arm by an invisible arm. The monster was about eight metres away. He quickly ended his like with a reap from Kazeshini. "Be careful Hisagi, their range varies."

"Got it." Shunsui seemed calm throughout the onslaught and almost danced with his blades as he cut down more and more enemies.

The battle seemed endless and there was no clear path to the other side. Until a column of ice shot through the crowd.

"YUHI!"

"Quickly, we must advance. I'll hold up the rear."

With the trio of captains they were now able to gain some significant ground through the menacing crowd. Hisagi and Shunsui cut down any marauders at the front whilst Yuhi kept guard of the rear, occasionally using his ice zanpakuto to freeze the enemy's pursuit.

"There it is! The first squad barracks!" Hisagi could se the massive door to the captains hall just a hundred metres away.

"Garrgh!" The last of the Diclonii-Shinigami had been slain in the area. More were prevalent around Soul Society but for now they were gone.

"Now to face our last enemy." Hisagi was eager to end the corrupt rule of Kakuzawa. He took a step and stopped. A pink wall of cherry blossoms blocked his path.

"Urk." Yuhi was stabbed from behind by a familiar Shinigami. The goliath stood over his slain comrade.

"KOMMAMURA WHY!?" Hisagi was silenced by another captain's blade. "Byakuya!?"

"This is as far as you traitors go...You're tirade of violence ends here." Byakuya spoke passionate words of unduly pride.

"Now is not the time Byakuya." Shunsui pleaded with the two loyal followers.

Kommamura stepped forward. "Kakuzawa may have some...unconventional methods...but he is nonetheless our captain-commander and I cannot allow you to kill him."

Hisagi responded. "Look around. Seretei is crumbling as we sit here and argue. Many more will die unless we stop this man."

"If you two wish to stop him then you must get past us first." Byakuya dropped his blade to the ground. "Bankai..."

Shunsui whispered to Hisagi. "You better get outta here...I don't want you caught up in this mess."

"What?"

"If you stay here then you'll only become a victim of the game we're about to play."

"What are you saying?" Hisagi was becoming confused.

"Just run!"

Hisagi tried to burst through but his arm was grabbed by the fox-man. "Let me go!"

"I cannot let you past...I'm sorry it came to this...friend."

"Hisagi go now!" Shunsui uttered the words he had dreaded he would be destined to say one day...

"BANKAI!"

Kurama, Nana and Mayu were also fighting through a crowd of Diclonii-Shinigami. Nana was able to use her vectors and disable the enemy's vectors with her special ability (she did not wish to kill any of them as beastly and instinctive as they may seem). Kurama knocked them back as he cleared a path for them to reach through.

He used his zanpakuto as a key to unlock the gates of the senkaimon.

"You two get in there. It's too dangerous here."

Nana protested. "NO! I must stay and help Papa."

"Nana get in there I can't let you get hurt anymore."

"NO!"

"NANA DO IT NOW!"

Unfortunately no-one could leave now as they were all sucked through a swirling vortex underground.

"AAGGHH!"

They had been involuntarily teleported to the captain's hall. The captain-commander had his back turned, standing atop a set of stairs.

"Ahh I'm glad it worked...combining Diclonii technology with that of the garganta is truly marvellous." He brushed forward his slick grey hair and smiled as he observed his captors.

Kurama tensed. "Let Nana and Mayu go, you can do whatever you want with me just please let them go."

"Ah but Nana is essential for the Revival of Diclonii Prosperity Project."

"No more of this...she has been though enough exploitation." Kurama's eyes burned with passion.

"Please Kurama...you're being irrational-"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT _I'M _IRRATIONAL WHEN YOU LACK EVEN A HEART! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A LOWLY HOLLOW!"

Kakuzawa's eyes were dark and emanated evil. "Funny you say that Kurama, after all I do recall you were responsible for the terminations of thousands of pregnancies – including your on-"

"SHUT UP."

"Don't you also still hold a grudge against Lucy?"

"She is dead now what does it matter?"

"But didn't she have a heart and soul? How could you just take it away from her?"

"Please stop hurting Papa, I understand why he had to kill Lucy."

Kakuzawa continued. "Why is it that those around you must always die Kurama? Is it some sort of curse – or a result of your own apathy? Your daughter, your wife, Kisaragi, your loyal secretary..."

"You won't kill me will you Kurama?" Kurama felt cold as he felt the tip of a blade reach his neck. He cocked his head around and was alarmed – and saddened, to see another of his close friends betraying him.

"Shirakawa not you too."

"What will you do now Kurama? If you let us have Nana then we can perhaps reach some sort of compromise...you can at least spare her...what will you do?"

Kurama clenched his fists. He felt completely useless as Nana was interrogated by Kakuzawa.

"Help me! Someone help me!"

"Hahaha! The project will now come to fruition thank to you Kurama, you served us well in the end."

"No!" Hisagi stormed in but it was too late. He was held back by another group of Kakuzawa's hybrid servants.

"NO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

..........................

"Getsuga...TENSHOU!!!"

A ripple of dark energy disrupted the scene. Kakuzawa was thrown back and so too Nana. A fiery-haired boy in black kimono caught her.

"I'm sorry I'm so late are you alright." His voice was rough yet soothing to Nana.

Kakuzawa wiped his brow of blood. "And now for the final act...I've been expecting you...Kurosaki Ichigo..."

* * *

The substitute shinigami has finally arrived!!! But how on earth did he get here? Find out in the next chapter!


	13. Apokalyptischer Himmel

13.

NEW KARAKURA – 24 HOURS AGO:

Ichigo had dedicated some time to teach his daughter to talk. It seemed like it was going nowhere. She had physically developed at a rapid rate, yet she could not form words yet.

"Y'know, I should tell you now how glad I am to have raised you as my daughter. I have gained a sense of responsibility and I know you can't understand what I'm saying but..." Ichigo held back his sobs. "I love you Nyu."

Just then Ichigo felt a cold tingle on his nose. It was as if someone was trying to pinch it, but noone was touching him.

"Your vectors...oh you're so talented."

"Nyu..."

_She spoke!_

"What was that?" Ichigo lighted up.

"Nyu! Nyu! Nyu! Nyu~!"

"Dad! Karin! Yuzu!" He called out to his family who rushed down in a panic.

"Is it an emergency?" Isshin wondered.

"No it's a miracle." Ichigo played with his daughter's hands and encouraged her to speak her only word she knew.

"Nyu?"

Yuzu gasped. "Wow! She can talk?"

"Nyu!" She smiled when she saw everyone's reaction.

"Well this calls for a celebration..." Isshin raised a nearby glass – though it was empty – and pretended to drink from it. Just then a knock came from the door. "Oh I better get that."

Ichigo noticed his father opening the front door through his peripheral vision. A black cat was outside mewing. "Oh hello puss now where is your home?" He heard his dad say to the cat. Ichigo had an inkling and walked over to the nearby window.

"Hey Ichigo...come see what she's doing it's so cute." Yuzu was ignored as Ichigo noticed his father kneeling down and appearing to have a conversation with the cat.

_What the hell is he doing?_

His eyes bulged when he saw the cat talk back to him. He knew it was Yoruichi. But why was his father talking to her?

_Unless...no...my dad isn't a...or could he...?_

But before he could read into it too much his father got up and waved goodbye to the cat, who strolled away.

"Ichigo, what are you doing spying through the window?" Karin tapped her older brother's shoulder.

"What? Um..."

"Hey ICHIGOOO!" Isshin returned, sounding as dumb as usual.

Ichigo snapped. "Oh cut the crap! Why were you just talking to Yoruichi?"

"Huh." Isshin had a silly look on his face.

"I just saw you talking to her. Are you a Shinigami as well?"

"Son what are you talking about?"

"That's it I'm seeing Urahara!" Ichigo stormed outside.

"Wait!" But his son was already far gone by now. The weather had taken a turn for the worst by now.

Karin spoke firm. "So your one of those Shinigami as well...dad?"

"..."

Ichigo ran through the torrential rain. His heart was being dampened by questions and lies. He didn't know what he was anymore and what his purpose was.

He had arrived at the old shop. Urahara stroked the cat as he sat on the patio. "You're not working today Ichigo."

"I WANT SOME ANSWERS!"

Urahara's face dropped – along with his hat. Yoruichi shook her head. "He wasn't supposed to see that." She spoke in a male voice.

"Why not? Just what the hell am I?"

"Ichigo..." Urahara sighed.

"All this time, I wondered why I was unique. Noone had the guts to tell me my own father was a Shinigami."

Urahara wiped his face with his shirt and stood up. "Ichigo...I can understand your anger... but now is not the time for quarrels between us...we have an even bigger issue on our hands."

"No don't tell him." Yoruichi hissed.

"About what? Is this got something to do with Soul Society?" Ichigo was getting impatient.

"Well Yoruichi has returned once more and it seems the civil war is escalating."

"Seretei may even fall." Yoruichi added.

"No..." Ichigo froze.

"The Shinigami-Diclonii have taken over and Kakuzawa's regime continues."

"So why didn't you want me to know all of this?" Ichigo stared at the two veteran Shinigami.

"Please understand your father has a duty to protect-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS." Ichigo was becoming irrational.

"Ichigo please-" Urahara pleaded with the fiery haired Shinigami.

"Please take me to Soul Society, I must help him."

"What about your daughter?" Yoruichi tried to make sense of the situation.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LET HIM GO THERE...ITS SUICIDE."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO PROTECT THOSE AROUND ME...OTHERWISE WHAT PURPOSE DO I HAVE TO LIVE!?"

Ichigo's reatsu had flared so much that lightning had hit the ground nearby. Everything went silent for a moment.

"It can't be helped..." Urahara slammed his can to the ground. "Alright Ichigo, I will make a senkaimon for you to go to Soul Society with Yoruichi...But you must not get in the way of your father's mission."

"But-"

"Ichigo! Do not underestimate him...he was after all a former captain."

_My father...a captain?_

"You are to defeat the captain commander...do you think you are up for it?"

Ichigo smiled. "Some old geezer doesn't scare me..."

Urahara pressed. "Make sure you don't die...I can't stress how important you are in protecting your young daughter...she has already lost a mother...don't leave her without a father as well..."

"Got it." An overconfident Ichigo gave the thumbs up as he walked into the portal with Yoruichi in cat form.

Urahara sighed as the portal closed.

"Do you think they can save soul society?" Tessai spoke from behind his back.

Urahara waved a fan as he gazed at the swirling storm. "Perhaps they can at least save some of us."

MEANWHILE:

_"Goodbye my beautiful daughters...I have cherished you for so long...please make me proud."_

_Yuzu sniffed. "Why do you have to leave...? Please come back."_

_"I can't say for sure but please tell Ichigo I love him with all my heart." Isshin patted her head as he left. He turned one more time and said goodbye to his only granddaughter. "So long Nyu..."_

_"Nyu!"_

_"I know you'll come back." Karin tried to maintain a strong composure but she soon opened the floodgates. "You better come back you big idiot." She sobbed into her father's chest._

_"There there..." Isshin wiped his face and strolled out. His kimono almost caught the closing door._

"I just hope I can find some survivors..." Isshin spoke to himself as he neared the end of the senkaimon.

He had not seen this place in decades. It was unrecognisable, the sky had blackened and buildings were ablaze. Hordes of zombie-like creatures roamed the once vibrant city.

"This is worse than I thought..."

"GRAAGGGHH" Some of the creatures, once Shinigami, now victims of a twisted experiment, were coming towards him. They salivated as they approached their target – or feast.

Isshin smirked. "Sorry comrades, but this will put you out of your misery." With one clean sweep of his sword. He sheathed and unsheathed it in an instant; noone would have been able to see the manoeuvre. The monsters were sliced in half and fell under a curtain of blood.

"GAAARRGGHH." More and more of the monsters lunged towards him.

"You guys just don't know when to give up. HURGHH." His reatsu flared as he blasted away the enemy.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

Ichigo and Yoruichi had arrived in an apocalyptic world. Ichigo felt a sense of despair wrap around his soul as he saw the destruction around him.

"How such a man could be allowed to rule Soul Society astounds me." Ichigo felt angry and wanted justice to be served.

"It doesn't matter now...what matters is we stop this chaos before Seretei is completely destroyed."

Ichigo braced himself. All before him was a plague of Shinigami, only they were already dead, yet they still walked.

"This situation has gotten out of control...we must find a way to stop these Diclonii."

"I'll take care of this lot." Ichigo unravelled his scimitar shaped zanpakuto.

"GETSUGA...TENSHOU!!!" Blue energy spouted from his sword and wiped out a whole column of the crowd. However it was barely a dint.

"Hop on my back Ichigo." Yoruichi arched her back and transformed into her human form.

"What?"

"Hurry...we'll have to get around these guys." He latched onto her back as she used her amazing Shunpo to escape from the legion of doom.

Hey arrived in a darkened corridor. Ichigo bumped into something that felt cold. He shrieked when he noticed the dead bodies of two Shinigami – one of them was Momo Hinamori. The two female Shingami remained nestled together even in death. Yoruichi took off her orange jacket and covered there faces in respect.

"Come on let's move on..." She ordered. "I know it's hard but there's nothing we can do."

Although he wasn't personally affiliated with her, he still felt saddened by her death, which he imagined must have been horrific in such circumstances.

Yoruichi guided him though the dark space. A white light could be seen at the other side. They panted as they tried to reach for it.

They had now entered a dimly lit laboratory. The ceiling and walls had been destroyed but the dark sky barely illuminated the room. Specimens lay strewn awkwardly across the floor.

"This is just wrong." Ichigo was disgusted. He noticed some of the consequences of exploitation.

"I think there may have been a battle here recently – I can still sense traces of reatsu." Yoruichi inspected the area but no combatants could be found, only more cadavers.

That was until they spotted a person in the far corner. She looked in bad shape – emaciated, naked and something concealing her face.

"Oh you poor girl." Yoruichi walked over to the girl, whose back was turned. She seemed to be mourning the loss of someone as she was embracing someone's hand and touching her face (or mask) with the hand.

Ichigo remembered the confrontation in the world of the living. "Don't go near her Yoruichi! She's a-"

The sound of crunching bones interrupted Ichigo's warning. Yoruichi tried to turn and face Ichigo but her upper half separated from her body. Blood stained the flash warrior's body.

"YORUICHI!"

The girl turned slightly but her face was still not visible, only the white material that cornered her face.

"DAMN YOU!" Ichigo slashed his sword but she disappeared using Sonido.

_So it was the Diclonius from before...but is she also part of this man's diabolical plan?_

He gazed at the body before him. It seems the person she was mourning for was...

"Kouta..."

BACK IN THE PRESENT:

"I am pleased you were able to turn up in the end...Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"You bastard...your more evil than Aizen."

"Ahh I heard quite a lot about that fellow...but his ambitions were flawed...he only worked with hollows and Shinigami...whereas I have discovered the power of Diclonii."

"I won't let you take over Soul Society."

Kakuzawa rebutted. "It is not 'taking over', I am simply revolutionising the military here...They were clearly inferior from the beginning...soon the project will be complete."

"You can't have Nana!" Kurama shouted but was held back by a possessed Shirakawa.

"Allow me to show you all why this has been so successful." Kakuzawa walked back up to the top of the stairs and let go of his katana. The sword hovered forward until it was about two metres away from Kakuzawa. "GIVE ME YOUR WISDOM...ANNA."

The sword morphed into a purple ball and fermented until it formed a primordial soup of goop. The ground pooled and steam rose from the soup as the blob entered the fluid. The others stepped back, wishing to avoid the peril that may lurk underneath. The blob fell into the water and formed a large shadow. Once it fully materialised it rose up and took the form of a giant brain. The bulging eyes rolled around and peered at the various people around it. Pulsing veins wrapped around its head. Finally two large stubby horns burst from the flesh, making a squelching noise as purple blood rained over Ichigo and the others.

"What kind of sick zanpakuto have you acquired?" Kurama felt mortified at the abomination before him.

Kakuzawa scoffed. "How dare you speak to my daughter in such a way!"

* * *

Ichigo has broken through. But the body count keeps rising. How will Ichigo defeat this sadistic foe? And what kind of zanpakuto has Kakuzawa attained? His 'daughter' as a zanpakuto? You must not miss the next epic chapter!!!


	14. Liebe und Herzenskummer

14.

FOURTH SQUAD INFIRMARY:

Things were looking very bleak for the relief squad captains. More bodies were being carted into the overcrowded wards and only a few would possibly make it.

What worried Unohana the most is it seemed the ones that did survive were beginning to act violent and exhibit signs of the Diclonii berserkers.

One patient was even beginning to grow small bony protrusions from his skull.

"This is terrible...Isane-san."

"But what can we do Unohana-Taicho, if we don't treat them they will die...and if we do treat them, they will become Diclonii."

_As I recall the virus is transmitted from the vectors...but I thought it was only expressed in the offspring of the carriers. _

"The virus has mutated into a new strain! If only we had the knowledge and expertise to find a cure for this disease."

A familiar voice cackled at the doorway behind Unohana. "How ironic for Seretei's most prestige captain to be wishing for my services...you look so vulnerable without your usual composure."

Unohana's eyes widened. She did not expect to see this man's face ever again. "Y-you...You're alive?"

"It seems so...Even I am somewhat shocked."

"So will you help us?" Unohana was on the verge of begging to this freak of a man.

He observed closely his bony white fingernails which resembled talons. Then he combed his short blue hair. His face seemed younger without the black make-up. "That depends...I will need something in return."

Isane approached her captain and whispered. "Please don't Unohana."

She tapped her subordinate's shoulder gently. Her skin was soft and smooth and had the same comfortable feeling a baby would recieve from their mother. "No Isane...it's alright."

"I'll do whatever it takes...to save Seretei and the world..." Now Unohana was trying her best to hide her tears...she knew the sort of things she would endure now that she agreed to his request. She would just have to pray she wouldn't suffer for too long.

"Splendid...I will find a cure for this virus in no time." The inhuman Shinigami clapped his hands in joy and walked off with his own subordinate. Before he left he lifted a finger. "Oh and one more thing...Clothes will no longer be necessary for you...it makes it easier if my specimen's are more prepared."

Unohana's body was rigid once the heartless man left the room. "Although your appearance has changed, your still the same mad scientist...Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

MEANWHILE IN SHUNSUI'S BANKAI

"This...is the most humiliating battle I have ever endured." Byakuya crossed his arms as he studied the space that was Shunsui's Bankai. They were encased in a dome that seemed much a like a dark child's bedroom. Clowns with distorted faces and blood stained blocks were just some of the assortment of enlarged childish toys circling the room.

"What is the purpose of such a Bankai?" Kommamura questioned.

"Nothing much really..." Shunsui sat down on a plush ball that was the size of a plushie. He made a mock expression of shock. "Oh shit now I remember...heheh it's been so long since I've needed to use this I've forgotten it's main feature."

I will end this pathetic display. Byakuya raised his sword.

"OH NO DON'T DO THAT! That would be a bad idea..." Shunsui waved his hand. "These toys may look silly but they can be very harmful if provoked – in fact they could even kill me...The purpose of this Bankai is not for fighting, it wasn't even intended to kill the enemy."

"Then why did you use it?" Kommamura asked.

Shunsui formed a pyramid with his fingers. "We have to all act like grown ups and solve our differences. If we don't hurry these critters will eventually devour us."

CAPTAIN'S HALL: SERETEI

_His zanpakuto...is his daughter???_

"She is a very beautiful creation of mine. Normally it would be impractical for me to transport her throughout Soul Society without raising suspicion – therefore I decided to seal her inside my zanpakuto."

"You monster..." Kurama spat.

Kakuzawa responded. "Oh! I had the only the best intentions for her. She agreed to the procedure anyway...now she has the biggest brain capacity of all of earths...ahem...heaven's creatures."

Anna rolled her eyes and observed each person closely, analysing various features and abilities.

Ichigo snarled. "So what do you intend to do with that zanpakuto?"

Kakuzawa ignored the orange-haired boy and placed his hand on Anna's head. "Have you finished your analysis yet Anna?" Why was he communicating to his zanpakuto?

_**"Yes father...I hope Anna made you proud...I hope Anna was useful..."**_

"Yes you were..." Once he had finished praising his zanpakuto (or daughter) he wrenched his katana into her flesh, spilling purple life fluid across the floor.

"WHAT!?" Everyone was shocked that he had disposed of his own zanpakuto. If that creature really were his daughter, then this man really was a complete monster.

"How cruel..." Nana sobbed into Mayu's arms.

"I have all I need to end this pathetic revolt...come at me if you dare."

"GRAAGGHHH." Kurama pushed aside Shirakawa and aimed the tip of his sword at the sadistic Shinigami's neck. Kakuzawa did not move from his position, or even raise his sword. He simply waited...

"Kurama...you poor fool..." Kurama froze as his sword was millimetres away from his neck.

"What is going on?" Ichigo and the others watched on confused at why Kurama had stopped.

"K-k-k" Kurama grunted as he sweated profusely. "Why?"

Kurama was thrown back by an invisible force – but it could not have been from vectors. It was as if Kurama was fighting an invisible foe. He began talking incoherently to the wall and weakly raised his sword to protect himself.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Ichigo yelled.

"PAPA!"

"Get away...please...I can't hurt you..." Kurama was becoming delusional.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR HURTING PAPA!" Nana snapped and lunged at Kakuzawa with her vectors. However she too had now succumbed to the mysterious trance.

"Nana?" Mayu tensed in fear.

"Papa?" Nana addressed Kurama but she was facing Ichigo.

_What is happening to Nana and Kurama? It's almost like..._

"PLEASE STOP HURTING ME PAPA!!!" Nana cowered on the floor and cried hysterically. There was something twisted about that power.

_When I sensed Kakuzawa's reatsu initially, it was faint...but once he released Anna I instantly felt uncomfortable...like a python was constricting my body._

Ichigo looked to his right. Hisagi had broken free from the crowd of Diclonii Shinigami.

"Be careful Hisagi...I'm not sure what he has done but this man is more powerful that I originally thought."

"Don't worry Ichigo...I've been a captain longer than him."

"I recommend you stay back." Kakuzawa warned as he stood atop the stairs. "I have also analysed your powers as well."

"So what...I'll reap you to shreds..." Hisagi released his Shikai and threw his spinning scythes towards the man. "Heheh your trapped now."

"Alas my comrade you are now trapped."

"Gah!" Hisagi almost choked as he withdrew his scythes. "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo stared at Hisagi's body. Hisagi shivered and his eyes bulged. "Get out of the way Momo-chan!"

"Hisagi! Momo is..." He stoped before he said 'dead' as he knew he had a close bond with the fifth squad captain. "Momo is not there."

_This is madness...What has this man done to them?_

"What have you done Kakuzawa?"

Kakuzawa chuckled sadistically. "It is amazing how weak even the strongest warrior can become, when he succumbs to those he loves the most."

"What are you saying?" Meanwhile Hisagi began choking himself with the poles of his scythes. "HISAGI!"

Nana was on the verge of pulling her horns out and Kurama was slashing wildly at the wall.

"This is...hypnosis..." Ichigo seemed to have figured it out.

"Humph...you dare compare me to that insect Aizen...My power is far greater than that....Since you are the only one left I'll share it with you."

Ichigo tensed the handle of his blade as Kakuzawa explained his sword's ability.

"Anna has the most powerful brain in all creation. Not only can she comprehend all facets of knowledge but she can probe into the deepest parts of your own consciousness with her unique vectors."

"But I thought she was a zanpakuto."

"Ah, she is a zanpakuto – the only zanpakuto with Diclonii vectors...her's are too fine to hurt anyone though, but they are useful to me in interpreting all your thoughts and memories."

_All our thoughts and memories?_

"Yes is it really hard to comprehend Kurosaki Ichigo."

_He read my thoughts?_

"Of course I did."

_Stay away from my mind._

"I can't, the sounds and images surround me now. I can even observe the battles of your friends. Kurama continues to loath his daughter, Papa doesn't care for nana anymore mwahahaha...and Hisagi appears heartbroken at Momo-chan's betrayal."

"You bastard...you made them think their loved one's were fighting against them...how can you toy with peoples lives?"

"It is easy...with the power of Diclonius."

"BAN-KAI!" Red energy flared around Ichigo as he unleashed his Bankai. He was willing to risk it all, just to see that man dead...the war would end and these people would be spared from more torment.

"You cannot even compare with a seated officer – no not even a measly hollow...without your powers you're just a rodent...I'll kill you with one strike."

Kakuzawa closed his eyes and smiled. "Go ahead boy...you were destined for this anyway."

"GETSUGA...TEN-"

Ichigo's attack was interrupted by the hand of another Shinigami. When Ichigo realised who had arrived he was both happy and worried.

"So you finally showed up..." Tears were about to well from his eyes. "God you can be such an idiot sometimes...father."

* * *

Father and son reunited - but now is not the time for a happy reunion...Is there any hope to find a cure for the Diclonii virus? Is their any hope for the war in Seretei to end soon? You must not miss the next dramatic chapter!


	15. Hohle Welt

15.

CAPTAIN'S HALL

Isshin frowned when he realised his son was here. "I was hoping Yoruichi and Urahara would keep this a secret."

Ichigo felt patronised. "Keep what a secret? That you were about to go on a solo mission to Soul Society?"

"I didn't want you to get tied up in Seretei's affairs anymore son."

"How was I supposed to lie around knowing you were about to get yourself killed!"

"You fool, do you even realise I used to be a captain-class officer!?"

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"Pay attention!" Isshin tripped over his son with a sweeping kick.

"What the hell was that for? You smelly ape!"

Kakuzawa cleared his throat. Father and son stared at the old figure. "I was totally about to kick this old fart's arse if you hadn't arrived anyway!"

"No you weren't...If I hadn't stopped you, you would have gotten yourself killed anyway."

"How!?"

"Your relationship seems rather complex..." Kakuzawa commented.

"Who asked you for an opinion?" Ichigo retorted.

"You should listen to your father's words...he did save you."

"Tch."

Isshin stepped forward, his zanpakuto unsheathed. "Sorry for talking so long, we must've made you feel awkward, standing up there alone."

"Oh it's absolutely fine. By all means have some father-son bonding; you may as well enjoy yourselves before this place crumbles anyway."

Isshin sighed. "I see...in that case...I BETTER STOP YOU." He was ready to attack before Ichigo intervened.

"Be careful how you approach him...he has done something to Kurama, Nana and Hisagi."

Isshin scanned the room and noticed the three entranced victims of Kakuzawa's power. "Gee they're sure messed up..."

Ichigo looked on nervously.

_Please make it through guys._

KURAMA:

_"Please stay away from me Mariko!"_

_The phantom Mariko cocked her head. "Aww Daddy doesn't love me? What did I do wrong? Is it because I have horns?" She fluffs her long pink hair to reveal her Diclonius horns._

_"I know what you're capable of...all Diclonii are born to kill humans."_

_"Then what about Nana eh?" She stepped closer, making Kurama tense in fear. "Why is she an exception?"_

_"W-w-well..."_

_"This has nothing to do with how we're born...you just want her to replace your own daughter...am I right?"_

_"NO MARIKO." Kurama tried to grab her but she disappeared._

_"You really are a dysfunctional man." She reappeared behind him. "But I suppose you humans are all the same."_

_"No Mariko you're wrong...I can change...I do love you but it's just..."_

_She bared her teeth. "THEN WHAT IS IT?"_

_Kurama had never felt so small in his life. How could he justify his true hatred for his daughter? All he could do is..._

_"I'm sorry Mariko...but nothing I say will change the fact that I never treated you right...Unless you can find it in your heart to forgive me...then please..." He laid his sword on the ground. "Please kill me..."_

HISAGI:

_"Why Hisagi! Why did you let me die?" Momo was wildly bashing her sword against Hisagi's blade._

_"What are you talking about? You're not dead? How can you be talking to me if you're dead?"_

_"GRAGGH YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!!!" She attacked with such force it threw him back. He backed into a dark corner, everything seemed dark and cold. "You'll never replace Aizen...I always loved him...and you and all the others killed him."_

_"Hinamori...this is not you...this is not normal..."_

_"I have never shown my true feelings before...I always let men walk over me...but no more...this ends NOW..."_

_"Please Momo-chan."_

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" She was on the verge of insanity. She was breathing heavily and growling as she procured a sadistic smile. "I will avenge Lord Aizen."_

_"Please Momo...NOOO!!!"_

NANA

_Nana formed a pool of tears around her fragile body "Papa...how can you do this to me papa...wasn't Nana useful?"_

_She glanced up at the shady figure. His glasses shimmered even in this dark world. "I was only using you for my own benefit."_

_Nana sniffed. "No I won't believe it...Papa would never say such a thing..."_

_"You're such a pathetic Diclonius...to think even now you still 'love me'."_

_Nana's eyes were reddened from all the water. She had cried so much the tears would no longer flow. "Pa...pa"_

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kurama slapped nana with the back of his hand. The impact was faint, but to Nana, it felt like running into a truck._

_She was sprawled across the floor. Naked and bloody, she was in quite a bad state. Kurama spat on her while she lay on the ground. "Clean yourself up number seven...you disgust me."_

_Nana froze. Her one connection to humanity had been cut. She stared blankly at the ceiling. Kurama (the phantom one at least) started kicking her limp body._

_"Pathetic...you'll no longer be useful for even experimentation...you may as well be put out of your misery." He hung his sword over her body. Slowly lowering it towards her bare chest."_

_Nana tried to speak, but she could only mouth the words..."Please...save me...papa..."_

DESTROYED LABORATORY

"This is what happens when I'm gone?" Mayuri was disgusted by the mess they had left. The laboratory was completely destroyed. He observed some of the corpses before moving on, his assistant by his side.

"Oh and thanks for reviving me Nemu."

"My pleasure Mayuri-sama...We really needed you back."

"Yes you did..." He waded through the wreckage and observed an unbroken vial. "This looks very similar to Diclonii DNA...but it's been mixed with that of the Shinigami."

"Yes sir."

"Hmm...I will use this as a sample for trailing the antidote."

"What will you trial as the antidote sir?"

"Only the DNA of our most brilliant healer in soul society...or so she thinks..."

BOWELS OF HUECO MUNDO:

Las Noches had decayed ever since Aizen and his Arrancar were defeated. All that remained were a few of the supporting pillars.

A mass crowd of humanoid hollows assembled themselves around what remained of the palace.

These hollows did not bare the typical appearance. Their faces were covered by a white mask, but the rest of their bodies were entirely human in shape and complexion.

A garganta opened at the end of the old hall. One of the strange hollows appeared and walked towards the throne. Her naked body, exposed to everyone – then again, they were all naked.

Except of course the 'King' whom rested on the throne. He wore heavy robes which covered his entire body. His mask covered his entire face – a skull with a rhinoceros horn as well as two other long raised horns at the side. Another female humanoid hollow stood aside him. Most of her body resembled hollow though.

"So you've finally returned." The king announced.

The female hollow did not speak. She bowed her head into his lap as he begun to pinch the two horns atop her head. The king's voice rose slightly. "Ahh I see..."

He stood up. "It seems Soul Society is almost at its knees...**I think now's the time...**"

The subordinate hollow looked up at her master for approval. Unlike the others, her mask was only partial; some of her pink hair and horns were visible.

The king raised his hand. "Let's go...my goddesses."

* * *

Something truly evil is developing...with most of soul society suffering from an epidemic of Diclonii mutations how can they possibly fight? Will Mayuri's cure be successful? Will it all be in vain? You cannot miss the next exciting chapter!!!


	16. Schändliche Taten

16.

SHUNSUI'S BANKAI:

The three combatants remained locked in debate. It was a battle of wits, rather than a battle of might.

"So Byakuya...I must again raise the point of why you insist upon blindly obeying the commander?"

Byakuya showed the frustration in his eyes. "This is ridiculous, why should I have to answer to the likes of you?"

Kommamura stepped in. "I understand your position Byakuya but we must resolve this soon."

"You two can sit and play child's games, I must return to protect Seretei." Byakuya left his seat and headed towards the end of the room.

Shunsui shook his head. "I strongly urge you come back here."

"Of all my experience as a Shinigami I will NOT be defeated by some oversized stuffed animals."

One of the monsters salivated as Byakuya edged closer to its position.

"Please refrain from-"

"BANKAI..." He dropped his sword to the ground, producing a column of blades. Thousands of bladelets the shape of cherry blossoms blew over the animal ripping it to shreds. The animal growled in pain before it died.

Satisfied, Byakuya was about to withdraw his zanpakuto before he noticed the small pieces of what was once a giant toy, come back to life.

"What a nuisance..." Byakuya chopped up the hundreds of smaller monsters before advancing further. Again they formed into new little monsters. Byakuya almost lost his composure as he reduced the creatures to mist.

"It seems if you cut them enough times they die...I'm going-" Byakuya would have been the one cut in a million pieces if he had not used his Bankai's defensive capabilities. The mist was like a million tiny blades. If he was not careful, he may inhale them.

"Please sit back down Byakuya...I thought I told you-"

"SHUT UP!"

Shunsui was shocked to see the prestige nobleman finally lose his cool. Kommamura decided now was the time to intervene.

"BANKAI!"

"Oh now this is just silly."

A giant golem was summoned from the ground. The space was cramped for the golem but it continued to grow.

"This place will fall apart if you don't put away your massive Bankai..." Shunsui felt like he was talking to a wall.

"THIS PLACE..." Byakuya shielded his body from the explosion that followed...It sounded like a giant balloon had been popped.

The three Shinigami assessed the area. They were in a black space – a void.

"Look what you two have done now..." Shunsui groaned.

"So now what do we do?" Kommamura gazed into the infinite darkness.

"Shunsui sat down comfortably. There was no real surface but then again it was a world of nothing anyway.

Shunsui clapped his hands. "Give me the name of a colour!"

UNDERGOUND SERETEI LABORATORY:

Mayuri closely observed a test tube. He was intrigued to find his hypothesis was indeed correct. He had found a cure in a short space of time.

"Ah yes, you really are a special Shinigami Ms. Unohana...or should I correct that... you were a really special Shinigami."

"What will you do with me now that I am of no use to you?" Unohana tried to cover her bare chest with her forearm. She looked down in shame as she rested on her knees in front of her arch nemesis.

Mayuri lifted her chin and caressed her icy cold skin. His clawed fingernail pressed into her cheek. He used his other hand to explore her lower parts. Unohana reacted as minimally as possible; she did not want to seem weak in front of this man.

"You really could kill me right now...but you know you're obliged to obey me, since I have found a cure for this pestilent disease. I will see how much longer I can enjoy this.

"Gnah!" She pushed him back before he penetrated with his finger.

Mayuri cursed and produced his Shikai. He quickly cut her four limbs, effectively making her a quadriplegic for a while.

"You should have behaved. "He breathed along the nape of her neck. She tried to hold back tears but it was no use. Mayuri collected her tears in another test tube. "I could harvest you for spare parts but nobody would take them, I could kill you right now but it would be too lenient for what you have done to me..." Mayuri slowly pierced his sword through her chest. Unohana gulped, trying to contain the blood in her mouth. It soon dribbled down the side of her face. "Thankfully Seretei no longer needs a healer, it's already too late...I've planned ahead for this situation...Maybe Isane can pretend to be a good healer for a little longer...hehehehehe..."

Retsu Unohana, the healer of Soul Society's world slowly turned from red...to black.

"Have you finished torturing her Mayuri-sama?" Nemu lifted Unohana onto her shoulder.

"Not quite...I still have plans for this one..."

"So she's not dead?"

"Of course not! Her body hasn't dissolved...I simply destroyed the critical areas that make us Shinigami."

Nemu frowned but Mayuri grimaced. "She will be no better than a lowly human – if any of them are left." He could sense them approaching, he instructed Nemu to stay underground.

Mayuri now looked worried. "To be honest...we may not even need this antidote..."

MEANWHILE:

"We have to find an opening..." Isshin murmured to his son. They had not yet set out an offensive, wary of his dangerous power.

"Yes but we must avoid getting caught in his mind illusions."

Kakuzawa laughed. "Go ahead and think up a plan, I'll still know your every move, I don't even need to use this power on you."

"That's it." Ichigo darted across the hall, trying to create an illusion. He found his opening.

"GETSUGA...TENSHOU..."

It missed.

_How could he have known?_

Kakuzawa appeared behind Ichigo. "Easy, I read your thoughts."

Ichigo backflipped in the air to avoid his blade. He was now locked in close combat.

"You should stop thinking so hard Ichigo...It makes this too easy for me." Kakuzawa found an opening and was ready to strike.

"It seems you didn't perceive this one old man." Isshin joked as he took the strike with his own body." He pulled himself from Kakuzawa's sword and collapsed to the ground.

"FATHER!!!" Ichigo tried to stem the bleeding but the wound was too deep.

"I…chi...go..." Isshin weakly pointed upwards. Ichigo turned and blocked Kakuzawa's attack.

"YOU BASTARD!!! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!!!" Ichigo raked his face; his hollow mask emitted a gold aura.

"This is odd..." Kakuzawa rubbed the side of his head. "I can't seem to tap into your thoughts anymore.

"So your power does have a limit?" Ichigo's voice sounded raspy in hollow mode. "See if you can avoid this..." His movements were much faster. Kakuzawa was beginning to sweat. This boy was much stronger than he expected.

"My father may not make it, but I will stop you before you can hurt my little sisters, and destroy Karakura Town."

Kakuzawa sighed. He seemed to have given up trying to analyse Ichigo's movements.

Ichigo would not use his signature move, instead he opted to charge straight ahead, his sword aimed for the deciding blow.

Ichigo was only a few metres from the man. He began to perform a strange move. The palm of his hand was aimed at the ground below him. A black hole, much like a garganta, swirled around.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Ichigo was almost there. Kakuzawa appeared to be pulling something – someone, out from the portal.

Ichigo froze as his sword was millimetres from penetrating the heart of someone he loved. Unfortunately, this would not be an illusion.

"What is this strange place...? Is that...Ichigo...?"

Kakuzawa held the girl by her long brown hair. "You have served us well at the Pokakutel factory. Consider this a token of our gratitude...Lucy..."

* * *

A hostage! What link could Kaede have to Lucy? How will Ichigo defeat Kakuzawa now? Find out in the next thrilling chapter 


	17. Drei Herzen für die eine Seele

17.

_Why did he call her Lucy?_

"Let go of Kaede!" Ichigo ordered.

"Please tell me what's happening?" Kaede was highly stressed but was weakened. Tears began flowing from her soft eyes, when she saw Ichigo.

"Why are you getting her involved!? She has nothing to do with Soul Society's affairs!"

Kakuzawa wished to correct Ichigo. "Ah but she is very significant...I shall explain it too you shortly." He tightened his hold around her limp body. "Those deliveries you kept making to Pokakutel...had you any idea what was in those?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"The initial project we uncovered was to hybridise Shinigami DNA with Diclonii DNA. It was a complete failure, until we realised we could stabilise the soul inside a konpaku – much like those artificial candies your friends used to use on Earth missions."

"So she was working for you all along?"

"We essentially created her..."

Ichigo stammered. "How is that possible?"

"The girl you knew as Kaede is really the human form of Lucy."

_No way! Kaede is Lucy?_

"Indeed she is...you see when Lucy passed on from her second life, her reishi didn't completely dissolve...Interestingly it separated into three forms: Herself as a child – the one named Nyu, herself as a human – the one here named Kaede, and a third form we are yet to discover but we know must be out there..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kaede contains a third of the amount of reishi that the original Lucy sustained, I remember all the spiritual pressures from long ago. Therefore the other two thirds must be contained in two other personifications."

"But is this girl really Lucy, or just fragments of reishi?"

Kakuzawa peered around Kaede's head, observing her features closely. "She is a part of Lucy's subconscious, one of three aspects...but she will never amount to the original Lucy...only one of her three aspects will truly stand superior over them all."

"Is your true goal to find out which one it is?"

"Even I fear the notion of a being stronger than Lucy...you should look after your daughter Kurosaki."

"How do you know about her?" Ichigo was rearing to strike.

"Nyu is of course a part of Lucy."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo was irrational and sought to save Kaede from Kakuzawa. He really did not care who Kaede was or is. He just couldn't stand her being a pawn in Kakuzawa's chess game.

"GRAAAGGGHH!!!" Ichigo and Kakuzawa were blasted back when a sudden burst of reatsu radiated from Kaede's body. Her clothes began to singe as she tore down the walls with immense spiritual pressure.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?" Ichigo could barely hear his own voice.

"Her body is reacting to something...could it be...?"

"KAKUZAWA...YOU CAUSED THIS MESS! I'LL KILL YOU AND SAVE KAEDE" Ichigo's movements were heavy. He tried to move through the strong winds caused by Kaede's power.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU BOY AND THEN I CAN USE KAEDE AND NYU FOR MY DICLONII REVIVAL PROJECT!" Kakuzawa edged around the epicentre of the spiritual pressure and drew his sword – ready for the decisive blow. His sword emitted purple energy as he charged at Ichigo with full force.

"For my father...my daughter...my sisters...my friends...and for the world...I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Kaede turned to her friend. "ICHIGO! Please make it stop!" She pleaded.

"It's okay Kaede, I'll save you."

"It's too late..." Kakuzawa saw the chance to strike Ichigo while he was vulnerable. Ichigo was facing an oncoming strike until Kakuzawa was stopped. Several areas of his body seemed to burst open leaving large bloodied holes. Limp – Kakuzawa lowered his sword and smiled when he recognised the woman behind Ichigo.

The sound of Sonido drained the scene. She reappeared between Kakuzawa and Ichigo. Her naked back was exposed to Ichigo.

_Her again?_

Kakuzawa laughed maniacally, even though he had been impaled by this strange Diclonius vectors. "MWAHAHAHAHA! This is what I've been waiting for all along...The third aspect of Lucy's conscious...the pure instinct...the ultimate killer...the superior species..."

Ichigo would finally see her face, but he had wished now he had not seen it as it was disturbingly familiar. The edges of her face were covered by a white mask, and her eyes were pure red, with a yellow centre. However everything else told Ichigo that this person was indeed...

"Lucy...?"

* * *

It seems the Diclonii Ichigo encountred on Earth was Lucy...Now that he is face to face with his lover, what will he do? Don't miss the next epic chapter!


	18. Apokalypse von Zwei Welten

**I was never fully satisfied with how I ended this story, it felt really tacky and lame...So I've finally fixed it up and even added an extra chapter to prepare everone for the Third and final Instalment of this Trilogy. So enjoy!**

18.

UNDERGROUND LABORATORY:

Mayuri shook his head. He could sense the new creatures that had descended into Seretei.

Nemu grabbed her chest. The immense spiritual pressure was overwhelming her.

"Stop that Nemu, you can handle this." Mayuri slapped his hand across her head. "We need to go now...bring that slut with us." Referring to Unohana.

"Yes Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri lifted his head out of a trapdoor and scanned the razed area. Bodies lay strewn everywhere. He signalled for his assistant to come out.

They did not notice a man standing opposite them. He cleared his throat to grab their attention. He brandished a sword; blood trickled down the blade. His leather clothing was tattered and his hair was a mess. His sunglasses had cracked lenses.

Mayuri was unfazed by this man until he noticed a torso skewered on the edge of the blade with only one arm.

Mayuri smiled a toothy grin when he saw yet another one of his Shinigami rivals defeated. "Now this is interesting..."

...

MEANWHILE:

_"This is what I've been waiting for all along...the third aspect of Lucy's conscious...the pure instinct...the ultimate killer...the superior species..."_

"I can't believe that you're really alive...Lucy..." Ichigo walked over with his arms wide open. The hollow Lucy didn't seem to remember this boy and only thought of him as a threat. Ichigo's right arm was almost sliced off and was hanging by a thread. He grabbed his arm and cried in pain.

"WHY LUCY!" Ichigo faced another slash to his shoulder and a several more until he was on his knees. A cruel smile developed along Lucy's face. Before she could administer the finishing blow a man in black robes shielded Ichigo.

"That's enough for today Lucy." He consoled with the hostile Diclonius.

"What are you doing? She'll hurt you too." Ichigo was hushed by the mysterious man whom had a hollow mask covering his face.

_A Vizard?_

The man smashed his fist into the mask shattering it into many pieces. Ichigo was surprised to see what looked like an ordinary person. Scruffy hair, stubble across his jawline, he didn't seem like someone who would be a Vizard.

"Looks like we came here just in time." He spoke in a larrikin manner, he sounded very friendly. He offered his hand and helped Ichigo up to his feet. "Sorry 'bout that, usually she obeys orders."

_Orders?_

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself..." His eyes seemed dangerous and untrustworthy. "Name's Kakuzawa...Kakuzawa junior."

_Kakuzawa's Son?_

Ichigo's eyes widened but before he could speak Kakuzawa junior turned to his father. "Are you not impressed?" He clicked his fingers and a group of Diclonii with hollow masks swooped down to collect a few of the injured.

"Yes I must admit I am son...all this time I was trying to create the perfect race, and you beat me too it."

"Thank you for acknowledging my brilliance...it was simple once I worked out that Diclonii DNA best mixes with Arrancar.

Ichigo was shocked. "These are Diclonii-Arrancars?"

Kakuzawa jr. turned to Ichigo. "Yes that is correct, Menos class to me more specific."

_So strong..._

Of course I could only get a few of my subjects to accept the Menos DNA. It was a torturous process, I only have about 100 Menos class Diclonii...the rest rejected the DNA and...Ahem, took on a more inhuman appearance.

Ichigo noticed the Diclonii seemingly healing Kurama, Nana and the others by using their vectors. But why were they healing them? Weren't they enemies?

Kakuzawa continued his conversation with his father. "The gene pool is very limited and without further intervention they will probably die out..."

His father smiled. "So they really aren't perfect."

"Oh no they are perfect...too perfect – in fact, I set up a foolproof soul-mechanism so once they die their reishi permanently disintegrates."

Kakuzawa senior laughed. "I have trialled blending the hollow DNA with Diclonii but it always failed on our subjects."

"See dad that's why your failing because if you properly analysed the structure of their receive nucleotide sequences you would have noticed that it only fits perfectly with that of the Menos class...Individual hollows just won't cut it."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. _Is this some sort of mad scientist father-son reunion?_

"So what are your plans now son?" Kakuzawa was losing a lot of blood from his injuries.

"I am going to do what you never could, REPOPULATE THE EARTH WITH THE PERFECT SPECIES!" He instructed Lucy to rip his father in half. Flickers of flesh and bone hailed down on Ichigo.

"Why you're more evil than your father."

"That's no way to thank someone who just saved your life."

"You only healed us because you know we're all going to wind up dead anyway..." Ichigo gripped his sword in his good arm as he bgan to charge towards this new and mysterious enemy. "Well not if I have a say in it!" Ichigo tried to attack Kakuzawa but Lucy threw him back with her vectors.

"Good work Lucy." Kakuzawa commented. "But let me teach this boy a lesson." He unsheathed his sword and challenged Ichigo.

"HURRGHH" Ichigo sent him a Getsuga Tenshou but Kakuzawa Jr easily deflected it with his sword. Now he was on the offensive, he flash stepped to within Ichigo's range and went for his mid-section. Ichigo blocked but was faced with a cero blast forming in his other finger.

"DAMMIT!" Ichigo kicked him back before the red blast of energy reached him. Kakuzawa recovered and went for Ichigo's head. He blocked and again threw him back. Finally he darted around the orange haired boy's position and saw what he thought was an opening. He attacked too deep and left himself vulnerable to Ichigo's sword.

Ichigo lifted his sword, aiming for the vizard's gut. As his sword was about to penetrate flesh it was blocked by white armour.

"One of your subordinates..." Ichigo was disgusted that his fight was stopped. This one had more of her body taken over by hollow armour. Only her upper torso and face were exposed.

Kakuzawa huffed. "Thanks for saving me Number 28, it really wasn't necessary though."

"Sorry king...I thought you needed my help...please forgive me for underestimating your strength." The armoured Diclonii spoke with great humilty.

"I forgive you." He patted her short uneven pink hair.

"What kind of brainwashing have you done on these innocent Diclonius?" Ichigo was furious.

Number 28 faced Ichigo. "Take that back or I will rip out all your organs."

The Vizard King tried to calm his subordinate. "Now now, you don't look as pretty when you're angry."

Ichigo pointed his blade at his enemy. "I guarantee I will stop you before you have a chance to take over the world."

"Humph...maybe you need to see for yourself." He waved his hand showing Ichigo the disaster unfolding. His entire army of Diclonii were forming a giant seam in the Seretei universe; the world of the living and the hollow world were on the other side. "It is already too late. The three worlds will soon combine and most of what you know will be gone forever."

Ichigo felt angry at himself. How could he fail to protect all these people? How could he let so many people be killed?

"I suggest you and your friends join me. You have nowhere else to turn to now." Kakuzawa opened his hand in offering.

It didn't take long for the fiery haired teenager to confirm his stance. "No...I would never join a slimy worm like you."

Kakuzawa junior sighed. "Oh well, you guys have fun in limbo...I should have explained to you that only two of the three worlds will be of use to me – this one will be destroyed very soon.

"No you can't just destroy Soul Society!" The substitute Shinigami hopelessly protested.

"Ah if you wait long enough you will see for yourself." He cheered when he saw the final stages of the fusion complete. "Well so long young boy...I would have liked to finish our little battle...come sisters." He wrapped his arm around Number 28 and Lucy. Lucy gave Ichigo one final glance before they disappeared in a flash of Sonido.

Ichigo slammed his fist to the ground. Tears soaked his fists as he cried in ultimate defeat.

"Why couldn't I protect my father? Why couldn't I protect Kaede, Kurama, Nana, Mayu, Rukia, Lucy, and Nyu...? I let everyone down!"

He felt the soft hand of Kaede on his shoulder. "You didn't let me down Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kaede, your okay?" Ichigo smiled a little.

"Yes it appears so...I'm not entirely sure what's happening here but I'd like to go home now..."

Ichigo looked down in sadness when she spoke of 'home'. "I don't think we have a home to return to..."

Kaede cried into Ichigo's arms. The two rocked back and forth for what seemed like hours of grief. Soul Society would never recover – in fact it was about to fall apart. The sky went from crimson red to pure black, as the reishi faded away and left nothing behind.

"We have to go now Kaede." Ichigo spoke.

"Mm-hmm." Ichigo helped her up. He noticed his friends had recovered and were starting to wake up. Luckily his Dad was also saved.

He felt a strange sensation in his arm. When he looked over he could see Kaede healing it with a strange power.

"I didn't know you could heal."

"I didn't either until just now." She giggled.

Ichigo looked into the decaying sky, then at the portal ahead. "I'm not too sure about what lies ahead of us...but we must remain strong...and never leave each other's side..." He turned to Kurama who nodded. He then turned to Mayu, who was holding up Nana. "...We will face these demons head on and save the world..." He looked at Hisagi who gave the thumbs up. "Together, as one, we can defeat a thousand enemies..." Finally he faced his father who tapped his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you son...Let's do this."

A unified cheer ran through the group. "YEAH!"

The atmosphere was one of high hopes and determination. Yet little did Ichigo or the others realise, that this final threat was far greater than any other they had ever faced in the past. Far greater than Aizen and his Espada. Far greater than the Diclonii infiltration of Rukongai. And far greater than mere Zanpakutos and Kido could handle.

They had no idea at the time, how truly devastating this event would be. Pretty soon, everything in Ichigo's, Kaede's, Nana's, Hisagi' and everyone else's world was about to come crashing down – quite literally...

They were about to experience a fate worse than death itself...

* * *

The next and final chapter of this story gives a small taste of what's to come in the Third Story and helps explains things a little better. Makle sure you check out the final chapter!


	19. Anfang des Endes

**This is an extra chapter I've added to the second story. it serves as an Epilogue for this one and also sets up the context and overall image of the Sequel to this story: _Requiem fur Zwei Welten -_ which itself is nearing its conclusion_. _So if you've already finished this story and haven't checked out the Third insaltment, please do so as it could really do with your great support and reviews. So I hope this one helps set things up for the third and final story...Enjoy!**

19.

SOME YEARS LATER...

Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living were no more.

Son Kakuzawa's Diclonii-Arrancar had torn apart the very fabrics which kept these three worlds separated. The event was to be known more commonly by the few who had survived it as the Two Worlds Impact – referring to the realms of the Living and the Dead combining into one desolate plain of death and destitution.

The initial impact had resulted in many millions of deaths. Humans, Pluses, Hollows and Shinigami...None were spared from the giant collision's wrath. The fusing worlds had released an immense amount of spiritual and kinetic energy – the immense heat was enough to vaporise many creatures down to their subatomic particles.

However, there was more hell to be unleashed on the initial survivors. Firestorms, skyscraper high-tsunamis and godly whirlwinds ravaged the land until it was completely bare of all features or elevation – leaving nothing but a desolate and endless pain of desert across the fused world.

Many souls could no longer maintain their spiritual forms and simply disintegrated. Whilst some of the Shinigami were able to maintain human bodies at the expense of losing their great powers. The Shinigami were now as vulnerable as the human survivors, and so many thousands of Shinigami starved or perished in the bone dry wilderness.

There was of course one creature that had managed to adapt to the New World: Hollows still roamed the infinite desert, much like they had in Hueco Mundo. Humans and mortal Shinigami were now easy pickings for the remaining hollow as the survivors kept dwindling. These particular Hollows were nothing like their predecessors, they now possessed two large horns on their head and had limited telekinetic abilities. They were in fact hybrids, spawned as a result of Kakuzawa's experiments on fusing Hollow and Diclonii DNA...More death and destruction would be unleashed at their extra limbs.

Even the humans that had managed to endure all that were now finding that there greatest threat was – as had always been the case before the Two Worlds Impact, themselves. Groups of people formed factions or clans to protect each other, but they also quickly grew to mistrust and abhor other clans. War, raids and pillages would now be a frequent feature of the children's lives.

And that was perhaps most heartwrenching about the entire Apocalypse, there were still children who had lived through it all...children who had literally been born into a world of chaos...children who knew nothing about love or affection...children who had learned to despise other children before they could even walk.

The Eve of Destruction was upon humanity.

The true Apocalypse was only just beginning...

* * *

And that is the official end of the Second Instalment of the Two Worlds Trilogy. If you've already read this story or just finished it then, please check out _Requiem fur Zwei Welten: _The Sequel to this story and the Third and Final Instalment of the Two Worlds Trilogy.


End file.
